King of Sand
by Rekial
Summary: Robin and Henry flee Plegia in an attempt to distance themselves from the king's attempts to pull the continent into a war. Unfortunately it seems destiny has other plans for them. AU Awakening without amnesia, ChromxCordelia, and RobinxSomeone
1. Chapter 1

**Hi there! Welcome to Rekial's first fanfic! This will be a bit different, as Robin doesn't have amnesia and has a brother. WHOO! (This is a default Robin)Don't expect an outstanding read, but I tried my hardest to make it interesting. Hope ya like it! Disclaimer: I don't own Fire Emblem or the characters.**

 **Chapter 1: New Land, New Friends**

"Can I kill them? Oh pretty please? There would be so. Much. BLOOD!"

"No, Henry. We didn't leave Plegia just to fight with the Ylisseans. That's what we're trying to AVOID."

Henry, a young, thin dark mage with white hair, continued trying to convince his brother, who was currently masking his features with a hood, to let him slaughter a group of Ylisseans who they were approaching on the road. Under the hood, he looked much like Henry, with white hair and fair skin. The hooded brother tuned Henry out and sized up the travelers. One was a short young girl with blonde hair carrying a healing staff, but no weapon. Next to her rode a great knight wearing heavy Ylissean armor and brandishing a silver spear. He eyed the two brothers warily, obviously having perceived them as possible threats. At the front strode a well-built young man wielding a curious blade at his hip. The blade was most certainly interesting, but what caught the hooded brother's eyes the most was the peculiar tattoo he had on his exposed right shoulder. _That symbol seems familiar… In fact, it almost looks like…_

"I mean, I could hex them to feel like insects are crawling up their noses or that they're on fire or…"

"Henry, shut your mouth!" The hooded man muttered under his breath, not wanting the group to hear. "That's Prince Chrom. Don't you see the brand of the Exalt on his shoulder?"

Henry took a closer look, nodding his head in understanding. "Yep, that's him alright. No worries! Hexes work on princes too!"

Henry's brother sighed, obviously having grown accustomed to his brother's… eccentrics. "Look, just don't speak and ignore them. If they stop us, I'll do the talking. Alright?"

"You betcha!" The white haired dark mage replied.

The man atop the horse rode straight to the curious pair. "You there, who are you and where are you going?"

The hooded man answered without raising his head. "We are just travelers, looking to see the sights in Ylisse. We aren't headed anywhere in particular."

"I'm sure you are, but you did not answer me. You two appear to be Plegian, and as such could present a possible security threat to this country and our Exalt. Now state your names and your business or you'll explain it to my spear!"

Henry answered before his brother could. "Hi there! I'm Henry, and this is Robin. He's the heir to…"

"A plot of land in western Ylisse! A friend of our Father's died and has bequeathed us his land." The hooded man, Robin, blurted out hurriedly cutting Henry off before his brother gave away too much information. _Crap crap crap crap! Grima damn you Henry!_

"Well why would a Ylissean give his land to Plegians? If he has no relatives it should go to the realm." The knight asked impatiently. _Uh oh… looks like we might have to attack and run…_ Robin reached for his magic, preparing to hit the knight's horse with a well-placed thunder spell. Perhaps it might give them enough time to outrun the prince and whoever the young woman was.

"Fredrick! We can't just go interrogating every Plegian who comes to Ylisse. We're trying to NOT get sucked into a war." The Prince Chrom interrupted. _Huh… at least the prince is sensible. Maybe I can convince him to point us in the direction of a town. All this wandering is tiresome._

"Hello, my name is Chrom. Don't mind Frederick here, he's just doing his job. The delicate one here," the prince motioned toward the girl, " is my younger sister, Lissa." She hmphed, but soon gave them a huge smile and waved eagerly. "There have been reports of bandits in the area, so the Shepherds have been sent out to investigate. By the looks of you two, you're obviously not bandits, though it is strange to see Plegians traveling alone. I trust you aren't planning any trouble?" Chrom held his sword tight, the message clear. "Of course not milord." Robin responded courteously. "As we said, we are just passing through. In fact, would any of you happen to know the direction of the nearest town?" Lissa practically yelled, "Oh yeah! There's a town just to the Northwest of here! We're headed there too! Wanna come along?" _Is that girl deaf?! Good gods that was loud!_ Frederick and Chrom didn't seem phased, so this was obviously a common occurrence for them. _This can't be good… but what choice do we have? Declining would only arouse even more suspicion._ "We'd… love to." Robin managed to say through his teeth in the most eager tone he could muster _._ "ALLL RIGHT! TRAVEL BUDDIES!" Henry yelled with the same enthusiasm as Lissa had. The two proceeded to start talking about their favorite foods, colors, and whatever other inconsequential things popped into their heads. _Well… at least someone is happy about this arrangement._ "So," Frederick started, "What part of Plegia are you from?" Robin gulped. This would not be a pleasant walk.

"Chrom look! The Town!" Lissa yelled, pointing at a small settlement. Various fires were raging throughout the town, and a combination of screams and whoops of excitement could be heard. _Uh oh… sounds like bandits._ "Damn it! The town is ablaze! Those blasted brigands, no doubt... Frederick, Lissa! Quickly!" Chrom shouted, drawing his sword and running towards the town. "What about the two Plegians my lord?" Frederick asked. "Unless they're on fire too, they can wait!" The trio of Shepherds charged, ready to face the threat.

"Ya know, those bandits are probably Validar's." Henry remarked to Robin. The younger brother sighed nodding. "Yes… we'd better go help. I didn't want to get involved in this coming war but, we can't just let these innocent townsfolk pay the price for our country's wrongdoings. Looks like you'll get to kill some people after all." Robin unsheathed his silver sword and ran towards the town with Henry following close behind. "YEAH! BLOOD!" his brother yelled eagerly.

* * *

"Gods damn it! There's too many of them!" Chrom yelled to no one in particular as he struggled to defend himself and Lissa.

Once they charged in the brigands emerged from every hidden alley, efficiently surrounding them. Frederick had been lost in the fray and Chrom was being overwhelmed. He dodged and parried deftly, but the sheer amount of blows aimed at him earned him many deep cuts. Lissa worked to heal him but her magic was being exhausted quickly under the duress. _I'll not let Lissa die here! I'll open a hole for Lissa to escape through. I'll probably get left behind but at least she'll make it out._ Chrom took in a deep breath, and tensed his muscles, preparing to attack with the last of his strength. Henry's battle cry broke his concentration. "SPECIAL DELIVERY!" A ball of fire exploded in the middle of the brigands' ranks, effectively scattering them and distracting the closest bandits around Chrom. "Nya ha! Come here bandity bandits! I wanna see some Blood!" The prince shuddered, but took this opportunity to attack with renewed vigor. But their surprise didn't last long, and Chrom was once again outnumbered. He could see that the dark mage, Henry, was aiding Frederick and together they were pushing back the brigands. _All I have to do is hold out until Frederick can assist._ He noticed "Are you alright Lissa?" he called over his shoulder. No response. _Oh gods… is she?_ "TIME TO TIP THE SCALES!" Robin leaped from the top of a nearby building, landing on top of a barbarian and lodging his blade through his shoulder. Robin leaped off the bandit and rolled towards Chrom, standing by his side, sword raised. "Don't worry," he said in between breaths, "I had a rescue staff. Lissa's on the roof. Passed out, but okay." Robin's hood had been jolted off from the landing, and he locked eyes with Chrom, a mutual understanding between each other. Chrom nodded, and the two turned their attention to their remaining enemies, charging with their battle cries.

* * *

"That was intense." Lissa groaned as she slumped to the ground by the cathedral. "That was fun!" Henry argued jumping into the air with enthusiasm. Frederick was currently discussing what direction the bandits had come from and any other information that could be useful. Chrom and Robin were discussing the tactics Robin had used during their battle. "Those were some impressive insights, Robin. I wonder where one learns that sort of thing in Plegia?" Chrom questioned with a raised brow. "Uh… yeah. Hehe," Robin chuckled nervously. "I read a lot of books." The prince didn't look convinced, but questioned no further. His suspicion melted quickly though and he clapped the Plegian on the shoulder with a grin. "You sure know how to make an entrance though. Tip the scales? Very dramatic." Robin laughed, replying, "I suppose I do have a flare for the dramatic. You gotta admit though, it was really cool!"

"Yes, I suppose it was." Chrom's smile faded, replaced with a grim expression. "Those brigands spoke with a Plegian accent. You are aware that you cut down your countrymen, right?"

"Yes, I'm well aware. They were sent by King Validar to try to incite a war no doubt." Robin confessed. Chrom's eyebrows raised in surprise at the admission. "You would admit that? Why confess to something like that? Have you left your country behind?" Robin shook his head, his face somber. "No, I love Plegia…. But Validar is going to lead it into the ground. Another war will help no one. Most especially not Plegia."

"If only everyone shared the same view…" Chrom nodded. "Would you like to join us? The shepherds would love to have someone with your obvious talents. I understand if you don't want to, as you'd likely have to fight more Plegians, but you'd have a roof over your head, and a loyal group of comrades." Robin didn't respond. _A new start… but I probably would have to fight more of Validar's servants. Not to mention I'd be helping my nation's sworn rival. But then again, I doubt I'll find this kind of offer anywhere else. What would Mother do?_ "It's okay, you don't have to answer now." Chrom said, interrupting Robin's thoughts. "Why don't you accompany us to the capital? It'll give you time to think it over, and even if you decide not to, you'll be at a travelling hub." The prince walked to speak with Frederick, allowing Robin to clear his thoughts. _He makes a good argument… Maybe we should accompany them. Besides, I could use some help looking after Henry._ The Plegian looked over to where his brother and Lissa were talking about strange and useless hexes that could be used for pranks. _Heh… maybe this won't be so bad after all._

 **AAAAND, that's the end of chapter one. I know, it's pretty darn rough. Any advice I'd be glad to have, since I'm new to this. I haven't decided a pairing for Robin, but it will NOT be Lucina. Not that I don't like the pairing, simply that it's so used and there are plenty of amazing stories out there already. See ya next time!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay, first off, wow. I can't believe the feedback this story has gotten already! I was expecting maybe ONE review. It may not be a lot, but it makes me feel all gooey inside. This chapter will not be combat, but instead trying to fit a more relaxed tone. Also, I haven't truly understood how writers just look up random stuff for their stories. I never once thought me, a teenage boy with short curly hair, would ever be looking up different styles of hair braids… Anywhoozls, I forgot to state that italics are thoughts, usually Robin's (though there will be exceptions). Also, as you may know from the listed pairings, this will have ChromxCordelia. I know many people don't like her, but I've always felt bad for her so at least in fanfiction she'll be with him XD.**

 **Yugiohfangirl: Yeah, Robin would say something smarter. Thanks for the feedback though! I updated the last chapter, so see if that sounds better :D if not, then send me another review and suggest something. Suggestions are ALWAYS welcome!**

 **themetalbeamkatana1.0: Robin is not a trickster, he's a tactician class. Unlike in the game, he can use more than his usual types of items, and has been trained in practically all forms of combat so I didn't feel it was too much of a stretch. I hope that answers your question :)**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Fire Emblem or its characters.**

* * *

 **Chapter 2: Decisions**

The group had made it to Ylisstol without hassle, not even as much as a rumor of bandits. The trip was somewhat tense, mostly due to Frederick's constant pestering and distrust. Not that Robin could blame him of course. If he were in the great knight's saddle, he'd no doubt react the same way. Henry and Lissa enjoyed themselves though. The two caught frogs in a creek, climbed a few trees, rescued a baby bird (which Lissa wouldn't let Henry hex into an exploding biological weapon), and engaging in general rambunctiousness. When they reached the capital, Robin stood in silent awe, amazed at how vast and busy the city was. Plegia's capital was certainly large, but nothing compared to the sheer traffic of Ylisstol. Henry couldn't move, muttering something about "how many people he could hex without their knowledge."

"So this is Ylisstol, capital of Ylisse... I've never seen so many people!" Robin remarked, still in a daze.

"Heh, yeah, it's a beautiful city." Chrom agreed. "It's a big trading hub, so there's always new people coming in and out. Stay close to us, it's easy to get swept away in the crowd."

Robin nodded, wordlessly falling in step behind the prince. He had to drag Henry by the arm to keep him from wandering off. "But Robiiiiin! That shop has newts! NEWTS!" the dark mage whined. Suddenly, a great uproar from the center of the city captured Robin's attention.

"Look! The exalt has come to see us!" some villager yelled in the middle of the crowd. Robin's attention turned upward towards a balcony on a castle in the center. A woman with long flowing hair, the same color of Lissa's, wearing a white and gold dress waved to the crowd below. "Is that Exalt Emmeryn?" Robin asked no one in particular.

"Yup!" Lissa remarked cheerfully. "And she's the best big sister anyone could ask for!"

"OBJECTION!" Henry yelled, "If Robin was a big sister he'd be pretty great! Hey Robin, I bet I could make up a hex for that! Wanna try?"

Ignoring his brother's unsettling musings, Robin turned to Chrom, "Is it safe for her to be exposed like this?"

"Emm is a symbol of peace" Chrom started, "—Ylisse's most prized quality. Long ago, at the dawn of our age, the fell dragon tried to destroy the world. But the first exalt joined forces with the divine dragon and laid the beast low. Exalt Emmeryn reminds us all of the peace we fought for then. However," Chrom paused, turning towards his new travel companion, "aren't you more surprised that the exalt is my sister?"

"Not really, Prince Chrom." Robin said with a smirk. "I knew you were royalty when I saw your mark of Naga." He motioned towards his shoulder. "I'm more surprised you let me and Henry accompany you."

"Well, what better protection for the Haildom of Ylisse against you two than to have the prince himself watch you?" Chrom replied with the same smirk.

The two paused, then burst out laughing. "A risky yet effective strategy sir! I commend you." Robin managed to get out between laughs.

"Excuse me milord," Frederick interrupted, "but we should inform the exalt of our success. Perhaps Lissa could show our… guests… to an inn. It would be unwise to let them accompany us to meet with her grace."

Chrom was about to protest, but Robin spoke up. "It's fine, Chrom. Frederick is right. If it was my ruler I'd do the same."

Chrom sighed, defeated but understanding. "Very well, but you can stay in the Sheperds' barracks. Lissa, can you show them there?"

"You betcha!" the princess mock saluted. "Come on guys! I can't wait to introduce you to everyone!"

* * *

The Sheperds' barrack was full of interesting characters to say the least. Maribelle only spoke to insult Robin's Plegian heritage, Vaike didn't seem to care after Robin supported his belching, Sumia was just sweet and accepting, and Muriel kept asking questions about Plegian uses for magic (Henry was more than happy to volunteer for that one). However, the most unnerving part was that Robin could have SWORN that huge suit of armor moved from the corner to the center of the room since he entered. As soon as he could, he quickly excused himself, more than ready for a good night's sleep in an actual bed. He and his brother had been traveling for weeks trying to sneak past the border patrols from both sides. As soon as Lissa showed him to his room, he drifted off into unconsciousness as soon as his head hit the pillow, not even bothering to undress.

* * *

"Oh, boooooyyys! Come out, come out, wherever you are!" A thin, pail woman in a Plegian heavy coat called. She had snow white hair like Robin and Henry, woven into a four strand braid hanging all the way to the small of her back. She was checking around corners and in large cabinets, opening doors suddenly with a look of "Gotcha!" each time. Suddenly, she heard, "nya ha ha!" followed by, "Shh! She'll hear you!"

The woman turned to the sound with a mischievous smile on her face. The sounds came from under a rug. Seemingly flat, but there was a water grate running under it. "Oh well…" she started, "I guess those children aren't in here!" a new fit of giggles exploded after this, and she quickly uncovered the rug with an "AHA!" A collective "aww" excaped the boys' lips as they emerged from their hidey hole. Their clothes were soaked through so that they sagged on their small frames, not much taller than their mother's waist. "Mommy found us! Again, Again!" Henry yelled as he ran excitedly in circles. Robin simply pouted, disappointed that his master plan failed. "No, you too have had quite enough adventure today," the woman said in a tone only a mother could muster. "Now get out of those wet clothes before your father sees the mess you've made." Henry bounded away to his and Robin's room of the castle. Robin slumped to the floor, still pouting. He kept muttering about how it was a great plan and "mommyproof."

"Oh, love," his mother said, lowering to the ground and enveloping her son in a tight embrace, "you can't get discouraged every time you fail. No plan is perfect. You just have to learn from your mistakes and move on. I'm sure your next hiding spot will be perfect. Now then… who's my little genius?"

"…I am…" Robin replied quietly.

His mother leaned in, grasping his sides tightly, "I'm sorry what was that?" She started to squeeze his sides and tickle his armpits.

"I am! I am!" Robin wheezed out, trying not to laugh. Soon he was rolling around in a fit of laughter trying to escape as his mother tickled him relentlessly!

"I gotcha! I gotcha! There is no escape for my little genius now!" she started to blow a raspberry on his stomach, instigating a fresh burst of laughter.

"Belinda!" a powerful voice boomed from across the room. "This is no time for games! The boy is supposed to be training! He must fulfill his destiny for Lord Grima!" Robin looked up at his father from the floor. A skinny man with dark skin and hair, he didn't exude power, only dominance. Validar stared into his son's eyes, the sorcerer king's black, soulless eyes meeting his son's brown. Suddenly, the scene around Robin changed, everything melting into black. Suddenly, he was in a dark forest, the moon shone little over the cover of the clouds. A howl from the forest paralyzed the toddler robin. A glowing figure riding a ravenous wolf appeared into the clearing. The light should have calmed Robin, but something about the figure unsettled Robin to his core… like he was not supposed to even be looking at it. The, thing, riding the wolf urged its mount forward. As it slowly approached, the Plegian couldn't breathe, feeling small and insignificant like those days with his father. _Gods… I can't breathe. WHY CAN'T I BREATHE!_

* * *

"Demon! Demon riding a wolf!" Robin awoke with a start, panting heavily. He looked around the room until his gaze fell upon the young princess, who was laughing uncontrollably. "OHMIGOSHTHATWASSO FUNNYAHAHHAHAHA!" she roared.

"Lissa! Why did you do that?!" the mage demanded. But all he could get out of her was incoherent babbling. Seeing that it was morning, Robin simply left the princess in his room and went off to search for his brother. They needed to talk. _Let's see how she likes it. Henry's the king of pranks. A few choice hexes and BAM! I doubt I'll have to go through that again._

After searching the castle for almost an hour, Robin finally found his brother… in the castle moat… catching frogs. "Henry!" Robin called, motioning for him to come out of the water.

"What's up bro?" his brother asked, and arm full of frogs.

"We need to talk… about the prince's offer to join the Sheperds." Robin said.

"What about it? It doesn't matter to me! I'd follow you to the ends of the earth with ya. Even through a sea of blood. Especially through a sea of blood actually!" Henry remarked nonchalantly.

"This is a big decision, Henry. If we join, we would most likely have to fight in the coming war. Not only against father but our own people. Think about General Mustafa, Orton, or even Vasto! Father I have no qualms about fighting, but those are good men! They fight because of their duty and for Plegia! Father is going to run Plegia into the ground and them along with it." Robin ranted.

"Then there's your answer!" Henry responded as if it was obvious. "Join the Sheperds. War is coming no matter what, and apparently you can't support home if father is ruling. If you join the Sheperds, you could aid Ylisse with your vast tactical knowledge, and inadvertently you'd be saving Plegian lives by ending the war much faster than this sorry bunch of knights could on their own! You might even be able to convince some of our own people to follow you as the new king. Dividing our own people will cause Validar's forces hesitation. Though it might end in many of them despising you for being a traitor, at least you'd make the sea of blood a little shallower!"

Robin stood in stunned silence for a full minute. _That's… Brilliant!_ "Henry! That's an amazing idea! Why didn't I think of that?"

"It's because you don't talk to crows. They teach me all about caws and effect!" Henry beamed.

Giving his brother a bear hug, he walked off quickly to inform Chrom of his decision. He'd save his people from themselves. Even if they hated him for it.

 _It's what mother would want._

 **And that's the end of chapter 2! Sorry folks who were wanting Emmeryn, but I felt that since the risen weren't a threat and the two brothers are known Plegians, nobody is going to let them speak personally to their ruler who is a controller of the populace. Chrom and Cordelia is coming up, though the game's chapters will not be in order. You have been warned. Tell me what you think and any ideas you have to improve the story I will take to heart!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello there! I'm SOOOO sorry this took so long. In hindsight, starting to write a story in the second semester of my senior year was not the best idea I've ever had... but anyways, from here on out is where the AU really gets going. I'm not going to be sticking necessarily to the exact same missions or their order. Hope ya'll enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Fire emblem**

 **Chapter 3: Unwelcome Guests**

The prince was a difficult man to track down, mostly due to Frederick refusing to acknowledge Robin's presence. _Stupid knight should remove the pole up his arse._ After speaking with a more helpful source, namely Sumia, Robin headed towards the courtyard where Chrom often trained. Sure enough, he was hacking away at a dummy. Not wanting to interrupt, Robin leaned against the doorway waiting for Chrom to finish. After decapitating two dummies and shredding one into several pieces, he finally sheathed Falchion and headed towards the water pump in the center.

"Chrom!" Robin shouted as he walked towards the prince. "I've decided to take you up on your offer, if it still stands that is."

Chrom sipped the water he pumped, calmly rose to his feet, and unsheathed his weapon.

"Fight me." He demanded. It wasn't a request.

"B-B-But, Frederick confiscated my weapons." The Plegian stammered. _What does he want? This can't just be some friendly sparring match. I've never seen him this serious. Granted, I've only known him for less than a week, but still!_

The prince pointed to a nearby attendant who retrieved a steel sword for Robin. "Now you've got one. So come at me, Plegian!" Chrom charged, holding Falchion horizontally level to his neck.

Robin barely had his weapon in a proper grip when his opponent brought his sword down upon Robin's guard. He buckled under the weight of Falchion, the sword being much larger and heavier than his measly steel blade. He locked eyes with Chrom. The prince was testing him, but how?

 _Maybe to see if I'm cut out to fight? No no, that can't be it. He fought with me, so he knows I'm at least competent with a blade. Maybe testing if I'd strike him down? What possible…_

Suddenly Robin's nose was introduced to Chrom's forehead, causing the Plegian to stumble backwards in a daze. "Don't get lost in thought, filthy Plegian!" Chrom taunted, holding his blade in a two handed grip.

Robin shook his head, letting a growl escape from his lips. _He wants a fight? FINE!_ Robin shed his coat and ran at the prince. Jumping and bringing his sword down in a two handed grip over his head. Chrom rolled, slashing as he rose. Robin blocked, but the force of the blow knocked the sword from his hands. With a kick square to the chest, Chrom smacked his opponent to the ground. "If this is how Plegians fight, then it's no wonder your country is resorting to such underhanded tactics!" the prince taunted. Robin stayed down, refusing to be goaded into another beat-down.

"What? Are you not going to deny your country's cowardice? What kind of upbringing did you have? Were you not taught honor and strength by your father? Did you even have a father, or was your mother simply a whore!? Perhaps I should send…"

"Yes, Yes!" Robin interrupted. "I'm a terrible person from terrible origins. You've had your fun. Now are you done or must I sit here and listen to more of your racist banter? If you don't want me in this group just say so."

Chrom's scowl melted into a wide grin. "Atta boy, Robin!" he exclaimed. "That's what I was looking for. You're calm under pressure and insults. If you can take that then you should be fine. Many soldiers may say and do worse things because of your origins, but I'm confident you can handle it without killing anyone."

"… I'd just like to go on record that I hate you now." Robin said with a smirk as he rose to his feet.

"Oh no! Whatever shall I do? The great Sir Robin has denied me! How can I go on living without his mangy hair, or his bulging muscles of justice?" The two managed to keep straight faces for all of four seconds before they burst out laughing. By the time Phila, the head of the Pegasus Riders, walked into the courtyard five minutes later, they were on the floor in tears.

"Er, Milord?" The silver haired woman said. Upon hearing her, Robin shot up and bowed, apologizing profusely. Chrom, however, merely burst into another fit of laughter. After the prince had calmed down, Phila explained that she was taking Sumia to finish the girl's training, and until she is finished, one of her fliers will be filling in for her. "Cordelia! Introduce yourself to Prince Chrom!" Phila commanded. A young woman with fiery red hair walked in, bowing to the prince as she did. "Cordelia here is one of our best young soldiers. In fact, I believe her comrades have taken to calling her a genius." The young Pegasus rider wasn't listening to her commander, however. Instead, she seemed to be openly staring at the prince. It wasn't until Chrom offered his hand did she come out of her stupor.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Cordelia." The prince began. "I'm sure that you'll fit right in. Let me take you to our barracks and introduce you to everyone." She merely nodded, and the two walked off. Phila excused herself, and Robin was left alone in the courtyard. He touched the bridge of his nose, then immediately hissed in pain.

 _Ugh… that's gonna bruise. I don't think it's broken, but gods Chrom has a thick skull. Where the hell is Lissa? I need to borrow her healing staff!_

* * *

That night, Robin stayed in his room reading a few books he had borrowed from the castle's library. Mostly warfare and tactics books about Ylissean military. He wasn't going to be commanding his own army anytime soon, but it never hurt to study up on his allies' methods. Impressive though they were, he was sure that Mustafa would have laughed at a few of the so called "formations." Cordelia had settled in quick, taking it upon herself to reorganize the small armory and clean every piece of old furniture in the barracks. He had offered to help, but she dismissed him insisting she could do it just fine. Not that Robin minded of course. After all, now he had more time to read.

Suddenly, a chill ran down his spine. Something felt off. He could feel a presence. It was something terribly horrific. Nothing could even come close to the pure malice and evil that whoever this was radiated. Robin reached for his sword, only to realize it wasn't there. As the door creaked open, he desperately searched the room for anything he could use to fight or even hide.

"HEYO LITTLE BROTHER!" Henry burst in, his clothes covered in mud and riddled with tears. "Whatcha been up to? I bet it hasn't been as awesome as what Lissa and I've been doing! We caught a total of 21 frogs, newts, and collected 13 crow feathers! This CAWls for a celebration? What do you think I should do with em? I could summon some undead, or maybe cast a constant burping hex on Maribelle? Or what about…"

Robin sighed with relief. He should've recognized it to be his sibling. Henry continued listing off what all he had done today with the princess. Despite being Plegian, the two seemed to have become fast friends with the royal siblings. Not that it could last forever, of course. They would have to return to Plegia eventually. Hopefully when Validar was dethroned.

"…and last but not least, we went swimming in the moat! How come we didn't have a moat growing up?" Henry finished.

Robin took a moment to realize Henry was asking him something. After eighteen years with his brother, he had learned to tune him out. He would feel guilty about it, but then again… it IS Henry.

"Well, we had an old water system. That's kind of like a moat, right?" he replied.

"Hmmm… I guess so! Though it wasn't as big."

"Yeah, but it had trap doors. I bet they don't have that."  
"They don't. Those were so much fun! Remember when we used to hide from mother in em?"

"…yeah." Robin replied. His face turned somber, reliving the previous night's dream. Shaking the memory from his mind he tried. To change the subject. "So when are we having dinner?"

"Oh, right now actually! That's why I came to get you!" Henry replied apparently having forgotten.

"Well why didn't you say so?! I'm starving, let's go!" Robin said as he put on his coat. The two headed towards the mess hall, which was on the other side of the castle.

 _What kind of moron would put the barracks so far from the kitchen?_

* * *

 _What kind of pathetic worms would leave a hole in the castle wall unguarded? They're making this too easy!_

Gangrel the Mad Trickster stalked through the courtyard with his entourage of thieves and assassins. The trickster was commanded to off the exalt by the king Validar himself.

 _How gracious of my liege to condescend to my level, giving me this task personally. He must have so much gratitude for my previous escapades! Bwa ha ha!_

The foolish guards never expected anyone to get through their massive wall. So confident in their size! Yet small things can be more useful if used right. Like a dagger in the back! Oh how Gangrel relished the thought of making that self-righteous exalt squirm! Should he kill her quietly? Or save her and kill her in front of the royal brats? The choices are all so tempting! Perhaps he'll let the exalt herself choose. Nothing beats letting someone decide their own death.

"So, uh, sir?" an auburn haired thief whispered, "What exactly are we stealing?"

"We aren't stealing anything you maggot!" Gangrel practically yelled. More than a few of his underlings tried to shush him. "We're killing the bloody exalt! Now shut up!"

"Whoa now, nobody said anything about murder!" the thief protested. "I'm a thief. Sure, I'd rob the exalt blind, but I'd never harm her! She's such a sweet lady."

Gangrel the mad tried to stab the insubordinate craven in the stomach, but he was too fast. Before the trickster knew it, the thief had escaped through a window.

"He ain't called Gaius the nimble fer nuthin…" someone at the back of the group muttered.

 _Oh whatever! One less maggot won't save the exalt! And that Prince's days are numbered as well! Silas never fails a contract! He's the best damn assassin to grace this petty world. Except for me of course! Bwa ha ha!_

* * *

The two brothers were headed towards dinner, passing through the great hall. Lissa, Vaike, and Stahl had accompanied them, Cordelia having already left to check on Chrom. Muriel was still working on some experiment, Virion was having a candlelight dinner with himself, and Sully was "too busy training to eat right now."

"…So then, I punch Chrom square in the nose! So now he's got a broken nose, finger, and a cracked rib, while the mighty VAIKE has a broken arm, neck, skull, and spleen!"

Vaike was currently trying to impress his friends with tales of heroism and manliness, though Lissa kept pointing out flaws in his stories such as, "How can you stab someone with a chicken?" or "How can you fight with a broken neck?" Of course none of these had any effect on the axe wielder's ego.

Stahl was just trying to hurry up and get food.

"So… hungry. Not… gonna make it." He mumbled to himself.

Robin couldn't help but chuckle at the cavalier's antics. Surely he couldn't be THAT hungry. Right? He had just eaten an hour ago after all.

"Hey, you all over there! Hold it!" a figure clad in black yelled at the group. He was coming from the courtyard, and an iron sword was strapped behind his waist. Robin recognized his attire. It was the outfit of a thief. He reached for his sword, cursing when he realized it wasn't there.

 _I REALLY gotta talk to Chrom about getting that back._

He didn't want to use his magic, afraid that someone would get suspicious of his ability to cast without a tome. It was a secret art to his family, though not from his father.

Stahl, however, had the same idea and drew his own sword, pointing it at the stranger.

"Whoa whoa!" the unknown man yelled, "I'm not here to fight!" He put his hands up in surrender, showing his submission.

 _If he wanted to kill us he wouldn't show himself. He obviously fights from the shadows if at all._

"We should hear what he has to say, but keep your guard up." Robin whispered to Stahl, who nodded in agreement.

*ahem* the stranger coughed, bringing their attention back to him. "A group has infiltrated the castle, and is trying to kill Exalt Emmeryn." He stated calmly. "They'll be here any minute now. You should take the exalt and get out of here."

"How do you know?" Robin asked.

"…Because I was part of it." The thief replied. Stahl made a motion to charge, but the thief quickly added, "WAS part of it! I'm not now! I didn't know they planned to kill anyone, I just thought this was a normal heist!"

Neither the group nor the thief moved, trying to decide what to do. "Do you think we should trust what he says?" Stahl asked, his eyes and blade still trained on the potential threat.

"Either way, we should make sure the exalt is okay. He did manage to get in here after all. There have got to be more… unless he's just insane." Robin replied, not bothering to whisper anymore.

"He's right." A commanding voice from their left answered. Chrom and Cordelia strode into the main hall, weapons drawn. Cordelia was fine, but Chrom had a few cuts. Nothing serious, however. "We've got to warn the castle guard!"

"He he, it's a little too late for that now, little princeling!" Gangrel the Mad snickered as he sauntered in surrounded by his minions. "Now let's see your blood splatter on this beautiful floor!"

* * *

Robin was lost in the melee. Chrom and Cordelia were at the center, fending off Gangrel and several assassins. Stahl and Vaike were holding the stairway to the exalt, with Henry and Lissa behind them supporting with healing and magic. He had given all the orders, them accepting them without question at the moment. After all, now was not the time to argue about who's giving the orders. Robin stayed behind Vaike and Stahl until he could scavenge a sword from a corpse, then headed to aid Chrom and Cordelia.

 _Gangrel's a dangerous enemy. Chrom probably just dismissed him as a mad craven_.

Not that he wasn't, but Robin knew firsthand how ruthless he could be. On one of his… "excursions" with his father, He witnessed Gangrel singlehandedly slaughter an entire town, right down to the women and children. In fact, he seemed to relish those kills the most. His father had taken him to see many so called battles such as these, but never had Robin seen such utter brutality and disregard for human life.

Except perhaps for his father.

"RRRAGGH!" A fighter brought his axe down, Robin narrowly sidestepping it. His opponent open, he slashed at his neck, decapitating his opponent and moving on. Sympathy for his opponents was beaten out of him long ago. As was his fear of blood (Thanks to Henry). Weaving between his opponents, he closed in on Gangrel. Chrom and Cordelia were backed into a corner by four attackers, and Gangrel was poised to bring down thunder using his Levin sword.

Pulling the hood over his head, Robin leaped into the air, yelling as he attempted to cleave the trickster in half. He missed, of course, but he didn't expect to hit him. He just needed to keep Gangrel's attention away from Chrom and Cordelia.

"Bah! Filthy little cretin! I'll squash you!" Gangrel cried as he swung the lightning shaped sword at Robin. After he caught sight of the coat, the trickster's eyes widened in belief.

"No! You're dead! YOU'RE DEAD YOU'RE DEAD YOU'RE DEAD!" he cried out, frustrated. The two traded blows in a deadly dance of death, lightning sparking from the Levin sword with each blow as their blades collided. Robin's style was basic and lacking in any flourishes. He had learned through trial and error. Simple stabs and slashes were all he needed. Gangrel, on the other hand, danced around like a chicken with his head cut off. Hit attacks were erratic, putting himself in danger with almost every strike, yet Robin couldn't predict where he would attack, a key factor in his fighting style. At one point he could even swear that Gangrel had jumped over his head just to jump back, though it happened so fast that Robin wasn't sure if it was real. Gangrel was still the faster and more skilled swordsman, and inevitably, the trickster disarmed Robin.

"Ha! Any last words!?" Gangrel taunted, reveling in his victory. "Well, actually, you should already be dead… so you've had your chance!" The madman raised his blade, preparing to end it.

 _Crap… It appears I have no choice… do this after all. Please be stunned silence, please be stunned silence!_

Robin slowly removed his hood, allowing Gangrel to see his face. The trickster had spent much time around his father, so he must know what Robin looks like.

Gangrel nearly keeled over right then and there. But before his opponent could utter a single syllable, Robin placed his hand on Gangrel's chest and an explosion of dark magic sent the madman soaring until his back slammed against the wall. Gangrel was no more.

The smoking hole in his chest proved it.

Robin sighed with relief, his identity safe. However, the battle was still not over. The small band of Shepherds were still outnumbered. Vaike and Stahl were being worn down, Chrom and Cordelia barely managing to keep on their feet. Robin picked up his fallen sword, and turned towards the battle. He prepared to charge…

"Prince Robin?" a Plegian warrior asked. His short brown hair was slicked back, and he wore dark colored wyvern rider armor. He held a long battle-axe in his hands. The warrior immediately kneeled before Robin, his weapon clattering to the ground. "Forgive us, my lord. We did not know it was you!" He pleaded. The rest of the combatants kneeled as well, albeit slowly. Robin's name had never been announced to the world, and only a handful of Plegians even knew his name, much less what he looked like. The warrior's name was Orton: a Wyvern Lord who had absolute loyalty to the Plegian royal family. He was originally assigned to watch over Robin and Henry as children, to protect them from other nobles and would-be assassins.

 _Why are you here, Orton? You're not an assassin. You fight on the field of battle, not the shadows!_

"PRINCE Robin?" Chrom asked with a raised brow as he leaned on Falchion.

 _Shit._

 **AAAND there ya go! Robin's heritage is revealed (Though you'll have to wait for the reactions. I'm evil like that). Also, just you didn't catch it, Cordelia and Sumia are basically switching places. Tell me what you think and any tips are helpful!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello everyone! How's it going? Didn't make ya wait too long for that cliffhanger XD I think I've finally decided who Robin's love interest is (shhh. It's a surprise!). it will not be a harem nor one of the children. Speaking of which, I honestly was not going to incorporate any children into this story since Grima is not the enemy. Though, I suppose if there is a resounding want from the populace I could find SOME way to incorporate a child or two, though they wouldn't be anyone's children. Anywhoozls, onto the story!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own fire emblem**

 **Chapter 4: A New Strategy**

Not surprisingly, Robin and Henry quickly found themselves in the castle dungeon along with the rest of the company that attempted to assassinate the royal family. Chrom and Lissa protested against their friends' imprisonment of course, but Frederick and the rest of the castle guard had made their decision. Luckily, they weren't scheduled for the headsman's block just yet. Lissa came down every meal and served Robin and Henry decent food instead of the usual prison slop, but the two were still imprisoned with the rest of the Plegians. Orton hadn't left Robin's side, insisting that he should, "protect the prince in his darkest hour," especially considering that it was Orton's fault the Plegian princes were found out. During the three days they had been in the dungeon, Chrom had yet to make an appearance.

 _And worst of all, they took my godsdamned coat!_

"Sire," Orton started, "If I am not overstepping my bounds, why were you with the Ylisseans in the first place? Did King Validar send you on an undercover mission?" His eyes never left the castle guards as he spoke, making sure that they wouldn't try to physically harm Robin. The Wyvern Lord had greatly protested about Lissa bringing food, insisting that it be prepared in front of the cautious Plegian so as to make sure it wasn't poisoned.

 _I suppose every prince needs a Frederick…_

"No," Robin relented after a few minutes of thought, "My father did not send me. In fact, I was trying to distance myself from Plegia before he brought us all into another war. The cycle of hate is only going to end when one of us is utterly destroyed, and even then the survivor will just find someone else to hate. I didn't want to be a part of the destruction of so many innocent lives… both on our front and theirs."

Orton seemed to understand, but obviously had other thoughts on the matter. "I realize that you did not want to participate in a fight, but sometimes it is the only option. Though not the way your father is going about it." He interjected hurriedly before Robin could object. "You could always attempt to challenge your father's rule. I'm sure that there are many loyal Plegians who would follow you, myself included." He gave the young man a cheeky grin. "I'm sure Mustafa would as well. Hell, Vasto might even join!"

"I thought about that." Robin admitted. "But as soon as Validar caught wind of a rebellion, we would be crushed before we even had enough soldiers to launch an assault. I was going to head across the sea, perhaps find a new life in Valm."

The two sat in silence, Orton content with Robin's reasons. Henry had done nothing but play with the prison rats since they got there, hexing them to perform tricks and scare the guards. He told Robin that he could make one retrieve the keys, but his younger brother refused, saying that they would stay until it was clear they wouldn't be executed.

The other Plegian attackers were nothing special, most of them not even real soldiers. Many were thieves and bandits such as Gaius (who had escaped within the first hour of being imprisoned). It made Robin wonder why Orton was among such men.

"Why were you with Gangrel?" Robin asked his friend. "Surely you would've rather been protecting my father."

"The king has plenty guards, Campari being the foremost. Nothing can get past that stalwart t dastard." The Wyvern Lord reminisced, "Besides… I thought that if this went well maybe the Ylisseans would be so demoralized that they'd surrender without much of a fight."

The Plegian prince nodded in understanding. A few moments later, the audible creak of the dungeon door could be heard over the guards' usual chit-chat. It wasn't yet time for the guard change nor for food, so someone important must've been entering. And in fact it was. Chrom walked through the entrance, followed closely by a visibly irritated Frederick. The knight had a sword at the ready, his eyes looking at the prisoners warily.

"Well, well, well… Glad of his majesty to finally grace us with his presence, eh?" Robin remarked sarcastically. "Ya know the service here has been terrible. Thank Grima for Lissa. While you're here I could use a nice pillow. Some white wine would be much appreciated as well."

"Do you think this is a joke?!" Chrom yelled. "There are men out there calling for your blood! The only things keeping you out of the noose is my defending you and Emm's mercy! Do you even realize the situation you're in?!"

"I realize that I've been imprisoned shortly after dispatching the assassin leading the plot on the exalts life. I believe I also saved yours after we met." Robin reminded the prince. "Besides," Robin reclined onto the floor with his hands behind his head in a relaxing position, "I've been in much worse conditions than this. You wouldn't believe the hell Validar put his own children through under the pretense of 'training'."

"Nya ha! He's right!" Henry called from the corner of the cell while he played with the rats. "There was blood for days! I'm also pretty sure I got so see part of my spleen!"

Chrom sighed and sat down on a nearby bench. He held his head in his hands, trying to compose himself. Frederick stood stoic as ever, the torchlight giving his already shining armor an otherworldly vibe. Meanwhile, Orton hid the shank he had fashioned out of some rotten wood in his sleeve, just in case the two attempted to kill his liege.

 _Honestly, if Orton and Frederick weren't on opposite sides, they'd be best friends. Grima pity any soul who would have to live with two of em._

"Look, Robin, I'm trying to help you." Chrom said in a somber tone, obviously tired from the past few days. "But you're not making this easy! Can't you tell me anything that would help your case?"

Robin looked over to Orton, remembering their discussion.

 _If I tried to overthrow father with just fellow Plegians, we would be squashed before anything could so much as say "mutiny!" … But, if I could somehow convince the Ylisseans to aid me, I could rally our people to the Ylissean side, promising that the exalt would not take over when all is said and done. It still would not be an easy victory; father's power runs deep within the power of the Grimleal. The y would never leave him. Wait, what about Regna Ferox? The Feroxi and the Ylisseans have had an agreement for decades now! If the Ylisseans and Feroxi join forces, coupled with Plegians tired of Validar's rule, this war could end with minimal bloodshed!_

"I'VE GOT IT!" Robin exclaimed, jumping up from his reclined position. Chrom fell out of the bench with a yelp, and Frederick had his sword pointed strait at the Plegian. Even Henry's rats squeaked in fear. "Chrom, can you get me an audience with Exalt Emmeryn?"

Frederick looked absolutely horrified. Chrom was more puzzled. "Possibly… why?" the Ylissean prince asked, his interest piqued.

"What if I told you I could work with her to hold the peace with Plegia and, if need be, raise a Plegian resistance should war ever break out?"

* * *

The next day, Robin's request was granted. He even got his coat back freshly cleaned. He was led to the exalt's chambers in cuffs, and under heavy guard. Henry wasn't allowed to come, though Robin knew it was for the best. His brother certainly wouldn't be able to make the situation better… In Exalt Emmeryn's chambers, Robin was shocked at the lack of extravagance. Sure, the room was large as well as the furniture, but there was a lack of anything ornate. The bed, while certainly large, was still a simple mattress on a wooden frame. The chairs appeared soft but were simply a solid white color. Everything else in the room was much the same: simple yet efficient.

"Hello, Prince Robin." A gentle voice welcomed. Exalt Emmeryn emerged from the balcony in the corner. She was wearing a sage's outfit of pistachio green with a golden trim and a white inner fabric. Her blonde hair was curled much like Maribelle's, and an interesting crown akin to a halo rested atop her head. "Please, have a seat."

The guards led robin to one of the chairs and unceremoniously shoved him in it.

"I'm terribly sorry about them," she motioned towards the knights, giving them a motherly glare, "they are a bit overprotective of me. So… Chrom tells me you wished to speak with me?"

"Yes, Exalt Emmeryn," Robin started, trying to desperately to remember what his mother taught him about high society etiquette, "I would like to offer my services as Prince of Plegia and heir to the Plegian throne to the Haildom of Ylisse."

This seemed to interest the exalt and she motioned for him to continue.

"I have long thought my father's rule was unjust, and have longed to do something about it." Robin started slowly, trying to sound as regal as possible. "There are many who agree with me, and would even follow me to challenge Valid- I mean, my father's rule. However, I have refrained from doing so because if my father learned what I was doing, he would destroy any hint of rebellion. I would be willing to help Ylisse and Plegia to come to a peaceful settlement to the best of my abilities, but should the violence escalate into a war, I was hoping that aid from Ylisse and your country's ally, Ferox, would be enough to end whatever battles may come with minimal bloodshed."

Exalt Emmeryn paused to consider all that Prince Robin had said. Even the guards seemed to be intrigued by what he had to say. Their grip had become less bone-crushing.

"I feel inclined to believe you." The exalt said. "My siblings trust you, and the Shepherds have told me how you fought bravely to defend my life. I am in your debt."

Robin smiled, relieved that this had gone so smoothly.

"To prove your sincerity," Emmeryn started again,

 _Uh oh…_

"I would like you and your brother to accompany the Shepherds to Regna Ferox. If the reigning khan agrees to aid you, then Ylisse will as well. It would not do to give you access to Ylissean help without their consent after all."

 _Clever girl… she'll get me and Henry out of Ylisse, easing the populace. If I prove myself to the Feroxi, then when I return her people will be more likely to see me as an ally. Couldn't have planned it better myself!_

"Of course, my lady." Robin agreed. "However, being that I am alone in a foreign land, I ask that Sir Orton be released. Being that Henry and I are the only Plegians in a company of Ylisseans soldiers, I feel that we would require the protection of our personal guard, Orton."

Emmeryn nodded her head in agreement. "Of course. It is a reasonable request considering the circumstances." The exalt stood up and bowed. "It has been a pleasure, Prince Robin. I hope that we meet again under better circumstances." She turned to the knights. "Release the princes and Sir Orton, but only give them their armaments when they leave the city." And with that, the conversation was over. Robin was removed from her chambers, and the exalt returned to the balcony.

* * *

"Brrrrr! F-F-Frebberick! I'm f-f-freebing!" Lissa clamored as she tried to warm herself. The longfort of Regna Ferox stood mighty and proud among the forest, towering over the massive pines themselves. Robin had only ever once dreamed of such a towering fortress, and that was in a book he had once read.

 _The Northern Wall of Briggs I think it was. Great story. I should recommend it to Sumia now that I think about it._

Frederick interrupted Prince Robin's thoughts. "The khans that rule Ferox have grown quite wary of foreigners. Still, don't mistake a lack of hospitality for open hostility. This simply calls for a bit of diplomacy. Just remember, the Feroxi prize strength above all else, so try not to shake in your boots."

"Don't worry my lord. They'll have to go through me first!" Orton remarked brandishing the axe strapped to his back.

Robin harrumphed and slung his hood up trying to shelter himself from the biting wind. It was never this cold in Plegia, and they were barely even in Feroxi territory! Henry didn't seem to mind though. He wandered to and fro trying to catch the frozen water on his tongue. Lissa had since stopped, the freezing temperature getting to her.

"Wow! This stuff packs together a hex of a lot better than wet sand!" Henry exclaimed. He was fashioning the snow into a sphere with a mischievous look in his eyes. "Hey, Lissa! Heads up!"

Lissa turned towards the dark mage, realizing too late what he was up to. The ball impacted with a splat, Robin wincing as it hit. The prince half expected her to cry or to seriously injure his brother. But, to his surprise, she scooped up some snow into a ball and retaliated with a battle cry.

Chrom grabbed Robin's arm and pulled him beside Frederick's horse. "We'd better take cover." He advised. "Lissa takes snowball fights VERY seriously."

Robin looked at the Ylissean prince with shock. "You mean this is a common occurrence?!" he practically shouted.

"Well… in the winter yes. Have you never heard of a snowball fight?" Chrom asked.

"Well considering we've always lived in the desert, no. No we have not." Robin replied.

Chrom had the same glint in his eyes that Henry had. "Well then… perhaps we should educate you."

"Perhaps now is not the best time." Frederick interrupted. He pointed towards the longfort with his spear. "The Feroxi Guard are mobilizing."

And sure enough, they were. Knights in huge heavy armor stood atop the fort, javelins at the ready. Meanwhile, axe fighters scrambled outside and set up a defensive perimeter.

"What!? Why?" Chrom shouted.

"Who can say?" Frederick shrugged, "But they look ready to let fly at a moment's notice. We'd best prepare for combat, just to be safe. Perhaps we ought pool our supplies and select which Shepherds to deploy? Loath as I am to trust him, Robin might offer some valuable insight in this..."

"Indeed. You did say that you studied tactics in Plegia, correct?" Chrom asked his Plegian friend.

Now it was Robin's turn to get that fire in his eyes. "You have absolutely no idea… he he."

* * *

"Captain Raimi!" A Feroxi myrmidon burst in, tired and bloody. "They're everywhere! We turn to flee and there are more of them! There's got to be at least five hundred out there!"

"Nonsense, soldier!" Raimi exclaimed. We could see their entire company! There were only eleven of them out there! Am I going to have to go out there myself!?"

The myrmidon begged with his captain, trying desperately to convince her to flee. She ignored the coward and strode towards the door.

*BANG*

The steel door was being forced open from the other side.

"OH GODS NO!" The myrmidon shouted, scared out of his wits. He fled down the hall, deeper into the fortress.

Raimi turned towards the door, lance in hand. Suddenly, the door was flung towards her, ripped from its hinges. The flying steel hit her shield, protecting her body but wrenching the shield from her hand.

"HHHEEEEEERRRREEE'SSSS ROBIE!"

* * *

"A thousand apologies, Prince Chrom and Robin. I truly took you for brigand impostors. But no frauds could ever wage a battle as you just have! I will send word of your arrival to the capital and escort you there personally." Captain Raimi apologized.

"Amazing! Her entire demeanor changed." Robin remarked.

"Of course! The Feroxi will respect ya when you best them in combat!" Orton said enthusiastically.

"Indeed…" Frederick agreed, albeit reluctantly.

"Well, I believe congratulations are in order, Robin" Chrom said. "Your strategies worked perfectly. I don't think I've seen a battle go so smoothly!"

Robin leaned against the wall, trying to appear nonchalant. "Yeah… I guess they WERE pretty good. Do you think they'd make me their king if I can defeat their khans?"

Vaike snorted. "Yeah right! If anyone's gonna challenge the khan to a duel, it's gonna be the Vaike!"

"Only if you can manage to find your axe!" Lissa reminded the shirtless warrior. "You weren't much help today."

"Hey! I punched some Feroxi in the nose!" the spiky haired man retorted.

"After I had to heal a lance wound!"

"I had that guy and you know it!"

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

"Did not!"

"Did –"

 _Aye yi YI! Can't these two talk about ANYTHING without resorting to childishness? This is the fourth time this trip!_

"Stop this at once!" Cordelia exclaimed. "We are supposed to be ambassadors for Ylisse! You two should act as such."

The two stared at their feet and muttered a "yes ma'am." It never ceased to amaze Robin how Cordelia could maintain control. The red haired Pegasus rider looked towards Chrom, almost as if she was seeking his approval. The blue haired prince was oblivious as ever of course.

 _Gods help us… The khans better be as crazy as we are. Otherwise we're doomed._

 **So? How'd ya like it? Some interaction between Orton and Robin, finally introduced Emmeryn, and moving the plot along. Whoop whoop! :D I'll probably do most of my work on the weekends, just FYI. I know, I skipped a fight scene. I'm not very good at writing them so I'll probably only do so for the more important battles.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry this took so long. This chapter was HARD to write. I don't know why, it just didn't... flow like the previous ones did. I probably went through, like, fifteen different versions of this chapter. BUT, it needed to be done. The next one should be better.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Fire Emblem**

 **Chapter 5: Unexpected News**

Negotiations were somewhat… strange. Chrom had to fight in order to ensure allied troops for Ylisse. It was a grand battle, with hundreds of spectators watching inside the Arena Ferox. Chrom's opponent was a myrmidon who seemed rather pale for a Feroxi. While the myrmidon proved a tricky target, the Ylissean prince proved triumphant in the end. Now Robin was given the "honor" of interviewing that warrior, graciously bestowed upon the shepherds by the previous reigning khan Basilio, in order to determine his assets and flaws. While the rest of the shepherds celebrated their success at the local tavern, Robin and the Feroxi, Lon'qu, got to sit in the palace barracks and discuss fighting. Great.

"So, Lon'qu," Robin started, "You obviously fight with a sword, skillfully at that, and based on your lack of armor you're quick on your feet?"

Lon'qu nodded his head and grunted in response.

"Right…" Robin said. "When Khan Basilio assigned you to us, you seemed to have an aversion to Lissa because of her gender. Does your fear of women cross into the battlefield as well?"

Lon'qu was quick to answer. "No, I can fight and fight alongside women on the battlefield. It will not be an issue."

 _Good. That means I won't have to restrict his partners to men._

"Do you prefer to attack first, or allow your opponent to make the first move?" The Plegian prince asked.

"Why does this matter?" the myrmidon snapped. "You tell me who to kill and I stab them. Why must I answer all these questions?"

Robin sighed. He should have expected this honestly. The Feroxi were a race of powerful warriors, and their army reflected that fact. However, from what he had read, their military lacked unison or cohesion. Each warrior just did their own thing. Sure, their commanders pointed them in a direction but that was almost the extent of Feroxi tactics.

"Because," Robin explained, "We fight as a whole, and every fighter is paired up with at least one other. There are no 'lone wolves' in this army. I need to determine exactly how you fight in order to pair you up with someone who can cover your weaknesses or augment your strengths. If you are prefer to study your opponent first, it might not be beneficial to pair you up with Vaike who charges first without any plan other than 'attack.' Everyone still does what they're commanded, but when fighting single enemies or small groups it is best to have pairs who agree on how to engage the enemy. Understand?"

Lon'qu merely nodded in response.

 _This is going to be a long night…_

* * *

Robin had finally finished interviewing Lon'qu, afterwards both of the men needed a stiff drink. They arrived at the tavern to find that they had missed quite a lot. Vaike and Chrom were singing and dancing atop one of the tables (they sounded like dying wyverns). Sully had apparently been challenged to a drinking contest, because she was surrounded by empty shot glasses and unconscious men, Stahl among them. Orton and Virion were trying to seduce the barmaid, both failing miserably. Henry was entertaining a group of drunk patrons with the prison rats he had befriended, making them do tricks and in sync dances. Lissa and Maribelle were sipping tea, Muriel was nowhere in sight, probably working on one of her experiments. The only one who didn't seem to be having a good time was Cordelia. She sat in the corner, staring wistfully at Chrom with a full mug of ale on the table. Robin contemplated sitting with her.

 _It's not your problem. You've just spent an hour examining Lon'qu! It was like pulling teeth! Just sit down and have a drink!_

 _Buts she looks so sad! You could cheer her up! You know what's bothering her after all._

 _I am NOT a matchmaker_

 _Mom would help._

… _Fine!_

Robin ordered a drink and sat down with the Pegasus rider. She didn't even notice.

*Ahem*

Cordelia turned to Robin, startled. "Oh, Prince Robin!" I'm sorry, I didn't see you."

Robin waved her off, "It's fine." He motioned towards Chrom. "You've got other things on your mind."

Her face turned almost as crimson as her hair. "I don't know what you mean, good sir."

Robin practically snorted, "Oh please. It's painfully obvious. If his skull wasn't so thick he'd see it too. But you're not gonna get anywhere just staring at him. You have to take action."

Cordelia seemed to mull this over. After some thought, she took a big gulp and stood up, her eyes fixed on the Ylissean prince.

"Whoa now!" Robin said as he pulled her back down. "I'm not saying that you should go over and join his drunk dancing! Wait till you're both sober. I know that you turn into a bumbling buffoon when you two are alone," the Pegasus rider glared at him, "But that's alright! I think I can come up with a plan!"

She looked skeptical, but seeing firsthand how well his plans could work out, she opted not to question it. The two sat in silence, drinking their beverages. The party slowly died down, though Vaike was still singing strong. Most everyone except for the patrons were gone. Even the bartender was nowhere in sight.

"Er, Sir Robin?" Cordelia asked. The prince was deep in thought, and didn't seem to hear. She poked at his shoulder and said it again.

"Oh," he said as he was roused from his thoughts. "Yes?"

"I was wondering…" She started, "How did you do that? Create those illusions back at the longfort I mean?"

Robin grinned. Now THIS he could talk about.

He took another drink. "Well, it really was a rather impromptu spell. Back in Plegia, Henry and I would make these 'sand men.' Together we made these constructs out of the desert sand that could walk and talk just like normal people. Henry was even able to simulate blood. That part was rather disturbing but hey, it made him happy. Anyways, at the longfort we devised a spell similar to the one we knew. It wasn't quite as good, I doubt those fake soldiers could even walk, but they served their purpose so that's all that matters. The enemy force thought we had a massive army and so they would flee right into the REAL army." Robin took a moment to laugh at this. "I don't know about you but I thought it was hilarious! But, yeah, we just made fake people using snow as the material."

Cordelia was confused. "But… if they were made out of snow, then why weren't they just white? Why did they have color?"

"Magic." Robin replied simply. "Anyways, I think I've come up with a plan to get you and Chrom alone for almost a whole day."

Cordelia was stunned. The prince had come up with a plan quickly.

"How?" She asked.

"Well that depends," Robin admitted. "You don't mind a little sparring, do you?"

* * *

Chrom was awakened by someone rapping on his chamber door. "Rise and shine, my beautiful flower!"

The voice obviously belonged to Robin.

 _Urgh… I'm going to run that Plegian through with Falchion one of these days. He knew that I was going to have a hangover,_ Chrom thought

"I'm coming! I'm coming!" Chrom yelled as he rolled out of bed. He opened the door to find Robin holding some kind of tea. "What do you want?" The Ylissean prince asked gruffly.

"I thought the two of us should go grab a bite to eat!" the Plegian prince remarked happily. "Now that Ferox has agreed to aid us, I thought we should talk about the coming war. Regardless of how hard Exalt Emmeryn tries, it's going to come and you know it. I prefer to be prepared. We can talk while we spar. Now drink this," Robin handed the tea to Chrom. "It's one of Muriel's concoctions. She says it's guaranteed to cure a hangover."

Robin handed the drink to the prince, taking in a whiff of the prince's putrid odor. "Ugh! But first take a bath! You smell like the tavern outhouse!"

* * *

After Chrom's much needed bath, the two headed towards the sparring hall. It was fairly early, so very few people were in there. However, Cordelia was in the corner stabbing at a dummy with her lance.

"Alright!" Robin said as he took a sword off of the nearby weapon rack, "Let's get this show on the road." The Plegian held his sword in a two-handed grip with outstretched arms. Chrom unsheathed Falchion and held it at his side. The two locked eyes, and prepared to attack.

But before they could start, Orton came running in calling for Robin.

"Prince Robin, come quick!" Orton exclaimed. "Henry hexed Stahl into a woman and he can't change hi—her back!"

That… was not what Robin had told Orton to say.

 _Grima damn you, Henry! I can't leave you alone for FIVE minutes without you causing irreparable harm!_

With a groan, Robin turned to Chrom. "Looks like I'll have to take a rain check … But you're all raring to go… Hey, Cordelia!" Robin called to the fiery red head. "Mind sparring with Chrom?"

She nodded, and walked over to where Robin was standing. The Plegian prince said goodbye again to Chrom, and raced off with Orton.

As the two Plegians ran out of sight, Cordelia raised her spear towards Chrom. "Shall we?"

* * *

That night, Robin was sitting in the mess hall with Muriel, Sully, Vaike, and a very upset Stahl. They still had not found a way to reverse what Henry had done to Stahl.

"Why would he even THINK about doing this?" Stahl complained to no one in particular with a rather uncharacteristically high voice.

Robin and Vaike were sympathetic to the knight's plight, while Muriel was pondering the implications of the sex change. She kept asking questions such as, "Has your sex-drive changed," or "Are you currently on a menstrual cycle?" or even "Are you attracted to men now?"

Sully couldn't contain her laughter.

Getting up from the table to get some fresh air, Robin noticed that Chrom and Cordelia had walked into the mess-hall together, and they seemed to actually be talking.

 _I knew it! Just get them to spar and all the tension will melt away._

Robin watched the pair with a pride in his eyes. He hadn't gotten them **together** yet, but it was a step.

"Someone looks happy!" Lissa beamed as she walked up to Robin. She followed his eyesight and saw Chrom and Cordelia talking. "OOOHHH did you have something to do with that?"

"Maybe… just a little." Robin replied with a smirk.

"Well look at the little matchmaker!" Lissa teased. Then her smile dropped and she leaned in closer. "So… Mr. Matchmaker, do you think you could help me with someone?"

 _Wait… what? Is she asking me to set HER up now too? What am I, Cupid?! I am not a dating service! I'm royalty damnit!_

Robin replied hesitantly, "Suuuuuure. What do you need help with?"

Lissa took a deep breath. "Well, I just wanted to know what you think I could do to get this guy's attention. He's sweet, he's funny, and he doesn't mind pulling pranks with me! He also has the most wondrous laugh!"

Robin understood instantly. "Well, I honestly have no idea." He admitted. "I've always thought Henry was sexually attracted to crows or something. You could collect a bunch of feathers and dress up like a bird?"

"Who said it was Henry!" Lissa protested indignantly, though her face turned scarlet. "Though… if it was… would that work?"

Robin laughed, until he saw the serious look on her face. "Oh," he said, "Uh, I don't know. Maybe?"

For a second, Lissa looked like she thought Robin was full of it, but then she just said "okay" and skipped along. To her brother.

Robin shook his head in confusion.

 _The day I understand that girl I'll have figured out Henry._

Robin turned to leave, but was knocked over by Sumia running into the mess-hall.

"Captain Chrom!" She yelled frantically.

All eyes were on Sumia as she struggled to catch her breath. Why was she here? Wasn't she supposed to be training with Phila?

"What is it, Sumia?" Chrom asked.

"It's… It's Exalt Emmeryn!" She managed to get out. "Someone kidnapped Her Highness right from Ylisstol! She's just gone!"

 **So there. I don't know how often I'll be posting the end of this month. I've got loads of classwork, I'm the lead in the school play that's gonna have showings near the end of February, and FE:Fates comes out in 3 weeks. (By the way, frickin HYPE for Fates). However, I shall try my best to update the story. Pax!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Next chapter, eh? And, I managed to do it after taking the ACT today! IT JUST FLOWED GUYS, IT FLOWED. Anyways, I'm super happy at how this turned out. Probably more so than how OK it actually is, but whatevs. Read, enjoy, and tell me if I done goofed up with something :D**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Fire Emblem**

 **Chapter 6: Family Reunion**

"We can't just sit here and do nothing!" Chrom shouted as he slammed his fist on the large table. The Shepherds had hurried back to Ylisstol as quickly as they could. Currently, Robin, Chrom, and Frederick were in a war council with various Ylissean generals.

"With all due respect, milord," one of the older generals started, "They wouldn't have kidnapped Her Majesty if they didn't want something. Let us wait for them to issue a ransom first! If we march to war now, they may just kill Lady Emmeryn."

Another general argued with Prince Chrom. "But maybe they're going to publicly execute her! If they do that then she is sure to perish if we do nothing!"

The entire room erupted into chaos as everyone argued whether or not to march to war. "Exalt Emmeryn wouldn't want war!" one yelled. "What good is an army if you cannot use it!" another argued.

Frederick was sick of debating. He forcibly stabbed his spear into the table, causing it to crack right down the middle. "Enough!" he commanded. "This bickering is useless! We have the Plegian King's own son here! Did it not cross ANY of your minds' to ask his opinion?!"

The room was silent, as all eyes turned to Robin. The Plegian prince had opted to avoid the entire thing and was sitting in a chair against the wall. At least until someone wised up and made that very astute observation.

 _Thank you, Frederick. It's about time._

"Validar is not going to issue a ransom." Robin explained. "He wants a war. Simply killing her would have been enough. He won't execute her either. My father isn't stupid enough to make a martyr out of her. He knows that Emmeryn's conviction might even make his own soldiers hesitant. No, he will kill her, just not yet. He will most likely offer her as a sacrifice to Grima."

The room erupted into pandemonium with outcries of rage. Robin just hoped he didn't turn this into a religious war…

Once again, Frederick had to silence the crowd. "And what," Frederick said, "Do you suppose we do, Prince?"

Robin pondered this for only a moment. He'd been thinking about just that during this entire meeting, but he doubted any of these generals would like it.

"March to war. Either way Validar will sacrifice her. I suggest a rescue party, consisting of only a few men who can infiltrate Plegia unnoticed. People who could get into Validar's castle without arousing suspicion. Plegians. Namely me, Orton, and Henry."

There wasn't even a full second of silence before the council erupted again. Robin was getting seriously tired of this.

 _Maybe the reason war has been averted for so long was mostly due to this council's incompetence…_

"If what Robin says is true," Chrom piped up, "Then Emm is going to die either way. Since there's obviously nothing we can do, I suggest we go with his plan. Unless anyone else has any other ideas?"

The generals shook their heads and muttered reluctant "no's."

"Robin," Chrom turned to his friend, "When can you leave?"

The Plegian prince shrugged his shoulders and stood up. "No time like the present."

* * *

It didn't take long to prepare for the trip. They only had to make it to the nearest Plegian settlement. Neither Henry, Orton, nor Robin carried much, but whatever they did have, such as food and water, Orton carried in a pack slung across his shoulder. Once they were in a Plegian village, Robin and Henry could pull the Royalty card and get an escort to the capital in no time. As far as Robin knew, no one except for Orton and whatever Plegians were still in the Ylisstol dungeons knew that he was working with Ylisse. That wasn't to say it was an impossibility that Validar was aware, but they would have to take the chance. At the moment, the trio had crossed into the Plegian border, but not yet come into contact with anyone.

"Milord, if I may," Orton asked, "What are we to do if we FIND the Ylissean ruler?"

"I thought about that," Robin replied as he trudged up a sand dune, "And I'm not quite sure yet… Maybe sneak her out at night with wyverns?"

Orton sighed. While he expected that answer, he was hoping against it. He had known both boys since they were young, and while Robin was brilliant, he sometimes acted impulsively. He still couldn't figure out Henry, however. That boy was just batshit crazy. Not that he would voice such a thing aloud, of course.

As if on cue, Henry piped up. "Hey, Rob! What are ya gonna do about Tharja?"

Robin had thought about that, it wasn't a problem. Tharja adored Robin. She would never do anything to harm him. In fact, she may join their cause.

Robin shook his head. "Don't worry about it, Henry." Robin assured. "She won't be a threat to the operation."

"Not THAAAT," Henry said in a sing-song voice, "I mean since you just up and left without bringing her. She's gonna be angrier than a female wyvern during her—"

Robin cursed under his breath. He had forgotten about that.

 _Nix that, she's gonna kill me…_

"Say, Henry," Orton hurriedly interrupted, "Did you ever manage to change Stahl back?"

"Oh! Kinda!" Henry said proudly. "I got his lower junk back, but his voice and upper body are still a woman's. I'm sure Muriel can figure out the rest!"

Poor, poor Stahl.

The group walked for another hour in relative silence. Though there still wasn't a town in sight, Orton could hear the unmistakable flap of wyvern wings. Looking on the horizon, he could see a group of around six wyverns headed their way.

"Sire, look!" Orton said as he pointed towards them. "Perhaps we will make it there sooner than we thought."

 _Gods I hope it's not Vasto…_

"Oi! What sorry group of idiots would walk straight through the dunes! This ain't no place for doves!" one of the rides called out.

 _Aw crap._

Three of the Wyverns landed in front of the group, the other three still in the air to attack if need be. Vasto, the one who had called out, wore the same armor as Orton. The man's short, brown hair stuck out in all directions, much like his pointy nose, and a small tuff of hair adorned his chin. He was roughly the same height as Orton, albeit slightly shorter. Though he was still taller than either of the princes.

"Oh ho ho! The mighty princes return!" The wyvern rider said as he gave a mock bow. "I'd ask where you've been, but frankly I don't care. Validar wants to see you though, so why don't you doves come along?"

This seemed to irritate Orton, who walked up to Vasto, inches from his face. "That is no way to address your superiors!"

"Oh hush!" Vasto remarked as he mounted his wyvern, gesturing for Robin's group to hop on. "It's not like their rulers YET. I only take orders from the king!"

Robin got on one of the other riders' wyverns, not wanting to be stuck behind Vasto the entire trip. Henry, however, didn't seem to care as he jumped on Vasto's mount yelling something about giant lizard.

"Hold tight, doves!" Orton yelled as the group took to the air. "Flying on a wyvern ain't for the faint of heart!"

* * *

When the wyverns descended into the capital, Robin was slightly disappointed. He always enjoyed flying. The rush of wind and clear air just made him feel, free. Like he was meant to fly or something. Ah well, no point dwelling on fantasies.

"I'd hurry along, if I were you," Vasto stated as Robin got off the wyvern. "Validar's probably not too happy."

And with that lovely thought, Vasto and his wyvern riders ascended to the sky once again. The trio all shared a look of trepidation. Even Henry was nervous.

"Well, big brother, I think I'm going to check on my room to make sure all my stuff is in order! I'm sure that there's no caws for concern! You'll be fine!" Henry quickly said as he headed off towards his room.

"I'll make sure he's safe!" Orton practically shouted as he hurried to catch up with Henry.

 _Cowards, the lot of em!_

Though he couldn't blame them. After all, Validar would just request they leave so he could talk to Robin privately anyway.

Robin made his way through the halls of the castle. The only light came from the otherworldly purple torches the Grimleal seemed to like, giving the hallway a sinister feel. He would have to change that if he became king. Eventually, he came to the large double doors of his father's throne room. The two guards bowed to their prince and allowed him entry.

As Robin entered, he could see his father conversing with various Grimleal members. They were Chalard, Algol, and Nelson, if Robin's memory was correct. Validar noticed his son's entrance immediately, and dismissed his followers.

"Ah, it's been a while, my child." The Plegian king said. By his tone, it was if Robin had simply been on a vacation. "I was wondering when you would return. Perhaps you've heard word that the Exalt is due for sacrifice? I was contemplating allowing you to take her life, actually. It's a great honor, after all. Grima would smile upon you."

Robin forced back a shudder. He HATED accompanying his father on Grimleal business. He had witness more than his share of sacrifices, and honestly never wanted to again. But, this could work in his favor.

"Of course, father." He replied shakily. "Nothing would give me more pleasure than serving Lord Grima."

Validar was well aware of his son's disdain for sacrifice, but expected the fear of punishment to be greater than Robin's dislike.

"Yes, yes, very good." The king said. "Now that you're here, we can move our schedule up to tonight. It shall be done upon Grima's altar, here, in the capital. We were going to perform it at the dragon's table, but I fear that the Ylisseans may try to make a move there. It is for the best." Validar motioned towards the door. "You may go."

With a bow, Robin left. After exiting the throne room, he immediately turned a corner so the guards wouldn't see him. With a sigh of relief he slouched against the wall.

 _That went… better than expected. Though we will have to act soon._

Regaining his composure, he turned to walk back into the main hall until he was stopped by a certain raven haired dark mage.

 _Uh oh_

"There you are, my love." Tharja said as she came close to his face. "I've been waiting for so long. I was beginning to think that you'd never return to me. Of course I knew you would come back. And after so long, you must be so… tired." She breathed this last part huskily as she placed a hand on his chest. The hand started to go lower, and lower, and –

Robin backed up with a jerk. "Uh yeah, uh nice to see you too, Tharja!" The prince tried to think of something, after all he would need her on his side tonight, yet he didn't want to get her loyalty THAT way…

"Yeah, I'm pretty tired. And, uh, stressed!" he blurted out as he tried to think. "Why don't you come by my chambers, say, a couple of hours before the Grimleal sacrifice tonight?"

Robin thought that Tharja might squeal with delight. Sure, she may kill him later when she discovers he led her on… but at the moment he didn't care.

"Ooooh, I see," the dark mage replied with a wink. "Then I suppose I'll see you tonight." She reluctantly left Robin alone, though she made sure to sway her hips seductively as she walked.

 _I don't know who's scarier… Father, or Tharja._

Robin hadn't been home ten minutes and already he remembered why he left. Though he honestly did miss the sand and sun. Most foreigners hated it. Sand got in their clothes, and they couldn't take the intense sun. They never seemed to bother Robin. Despite his pail skin, the sun never burned him or caused him to sweat. The sand never seemed to chafe or irritate either. He'd never given it much thought, but he knew it was odd. Father had always said it was his "dragon blood," whatever that meant. He always assumed it was something about Plegian royalty.

Robin sighed as he walked towards Henry's room. He still needed to think of a way to deal with the Grimleal. If he was going to lead a rebellion, he knew that no one from the Grimleal would follow. They practically – no, ACTUALLY – worshiped Validar. Robin had never cared to voluntarily learn much about the Grimleal (Though his father made sure he had a basic understanding), but he knew that his father had some kind of "Mark of Grima." Apparently, it was a gift from the Fell Dragon. It manifested itself visually much like the Ylissean royalty's Mark of Naga, though Grima's version apparently carried with it certain, abilities. According his followers, Validar had a mastery over dark magic that hadn't been seen in centuries. Robin had never seen the mark, but had heard that it was on the king's back.

Robin himself was not born with the mark, as it only manifested when Grima had deemed one worthy. If he had it, he MIGHT be able to contend his father without needing to resort to rebellion, just a duel. Still, Robin didn't relish the idea of trying to seek the Grima's favor… or whatever he had to do to earn it.

"Ah, my lord! There you are!" Orton exclaimed, interrupting Robin's thoughts. "You're alive, so I'm assuming all went well?"

Robin nodded his head back and forth with that was more of a "maybe" than a "no." "Well he wants me to perform the sacrifice of Emmeryn, and it's happening tonight. I've told Tharja to meet me two hours before the ceremony. If we start searching now, it gives us just enough time to find the exalt and enact my ingenious plan!"

Orton raised his brow skeptically. "Oh? And what would that be?"

"Well," Robin started, "It's a lot to get into right now, but it entails spending quality time with Tharja."

Orton replied with a wink and wiggled his eyebrows. "I see. Maybe I HAVE rubbed off on you!" Orton laughed.

Robin turned red as a tomato, quickly adding, "It's not like that! Just… Get Henry, will ya?"

"Whatever you say, you dog you!" Orton said as he walked into Henry's room.

* * *

Robin did NOT like the Plegian dungeon. It made the Ylissean counterpart look like a hot spring. The Plegian prince had never really gone down here before; the horrible screams he heard when he traveled the lower corridors of the castle was enough incentive to never try. That and the term dungeon didn't make him want to just sightsee.

"Ya know, I like blood…" Henry admitted, "But this is just awful…"

Robin couldn't agree more. The dungeon was really only half dungeon. The other half was reserved for torturing. Horrible racks and various contraptions with spikes and chains were stained with blood. Henry enjoyed killing, but he didn't like "ouchies." For himself or anyone else. Luckily, there didn't seem to be anyone in the regular dungeon at the moment. Exalt Emmeryn must be deeper in a special cell.

"Let's not linger." Orton said.

"Indeed… Let's spread out." Robin ordered. "I'll head deeper. Henry, you search the regular prison cells. Orton, you check the rest of this… area."

The two nodded, and all three went in their respective directions. Robin headed deeper into the bowels of the prison, listening for any signs of guards. He didn't hear any guards, but he did hear screams, and it sounded like a woman's! Robin hurried down the stairs quietly, unsheathing his silver sword. When he reached the end of the staircase, he saw a man hunching over some figure, but he caught a glimpse of brown hair. It wasn't Emmeryn, but he couldn't just let her be tortured here. Robin didn't think, he just acted. Using his sword, he ran the guard through while covering his mouth, just in case someone was around to hear the scream. The guard's dagger clanked to the ground.

 _Great… rather impulsive, aren't we? Now we have to worry about a body!_

Now that the guard was dispatched, Robin could get a good look at who he saved. She appeared to be a woman in her late twenties or early thirties, with an angular face and long brown hair. In her hair was some sort of white… hair accessory? It looked like a bunny ear. In fact, this woman did look strange, not counting the fresh cuts all over her body.

"Wha… why, man-spawn?" The woman said, obviously in shock.

It all made sense now.

 _It appears that I've just saved a taguel._

Robin wasted no time in cutting her chains with a focused thunder spell. The taguel rubbed her wrists, still in disbelief.

"You need to leave." Robin advised. "It shouldn't be too hard to sneak past anyone you find in the castle. There is an oasis just to the south. You can rest there and leave when you have recuperated, or you can wait for me and someone else there. I'll be heading that way myself soon."

With a nod, she headed towards the stairs, pausing before she went up. "I owe you my life, man-spawn. I will wait for you." She bounded up the stairs out of sight.

 _Well at least I'm recruiting for the cause._

Robin couldn't do anything about the guards finding out about a missing soldier, but he could make it hard to discern what happened. Using fire, he lit the corpse. In a matter of minutes, there wouldn't be anything there but some ash. When he came back through, he'd disperse it with wind. Once again, he walked deeper into the dungeon, leaving a burning corpse behind.

* * *

Finally, Robin found her. She was guarded by four soldiers. Luckily, they planned for this. Luckily, he had planned for this. He released the sand he had been carrying in a satchel. It was just extra material, but he needed something, and sand always came the easiest. Using the spell he had done numerous times, he summoned four guards. The real guards didn't even question it and left for the shift change. Thankfully, they shouldn't pass where they were keeping the taguel and raise an alarm. Robin waited for ten minutes, just be sure, before releasing the spell. The fake guards reverted back into piles of sand.

 _Heh, at least I know I'm the king of sand._

Emmeryn was unconscious, but alive. That was actually for the best. Robin pulled a glowing crystal out from his pocket. It was special: something he and Henry cooked up. Opening the cell door, he placed the crystal in Emmeryn's hand, holding it closed for her. Using his other hand, he conjured up the sand into an Emmeryn copy. Taking the crystal from Emmeryn's hand, he plunged it into the copy's chest. It glowed for a second, and then returned to normal. Robin released his concentration, but the copy didn't' disintegrate.

 _HA! IT WORKED! If I can teach Tharja, then this should go perfectly._

Robin carried the real Emmeryn upstairs to rendezvous with Orton and Henry, leaving the copy in the cell with instructions. Now, it would act like Emmeryn, even talk like her, without being within the vicinity. Unfortunately, they still needed at least a copy Robin. Seeing as they only had one crystal, this is where Tharja comes in. Two hours should be plenty of time for her to learn the trick. That, and Robin had to admit that she knew him more than even he did. That, and while Validar is aware of Robin and Henry's little talent, but he wouldn't expect Tharja to be able to.

 _Yep, all according to plan._

* * *

"LORD GRIMA, REIGN DOWN RETRIBUTION UPON THOSE NONBELIEVERS, THE YLISSEANS!" one of the Grimleal priests, Chalard, yelled atop the Plegian castle.

Emmeryn was held down on a stone table, Robin held a ceremonial dagger in his hand. The Grimleal had gagged the exalt when she kept rambling about Robin as a traitor to both their countries. Each and every one of the Fell Dragon's followers began to chant his name as Robin raised the ebony dagger. As the chanting reached its climax, the Plegian Prince plunged the dagger into Emmeryn's heart. However, much to everyone's dismay, she merely turned to sand.

Breaking the silence, Validar demanded, "ROBIN! What is the meaning of this!?"

Robin replied by turning into sand as well.

"Wha—but, how?! ROOOOOOOOOOOOOOBIIIIIIIIIIIIIIN!" Validar screamed in anger.

A couple floors below in the castle, Tharja chuckled to herself.

 _That fool of a king thinks himself soooooo powerful. Well power doesn't make him any less foolish._

With a flourish of her cloak, she headed to leave.

 _You better actually be at that Oasis, Robin._

 **WHOO! How was that? Didja like it? Didja didja didja didja? Huh huh huh? Well I most certainly did.** **Things are starting to get rolling. And I finally introduced Panne! (betcha thought I forgot about her, huh?) I wanted her to stay in Robin's little group so I figured this'd be a good idea to go with. I think next chapter will be from the Ylissean army's perspective, so it'll be a bit longer before we catch up with Robin and the rest of the Plegians. See ya next time!**


	7. Chapter 7

**I LIIIIIIIVVVEEE! Sorry for the long wait fellas. College prep and the school play took a lot of time out of me… But anyway, hope ya'll like the new chapter.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own fire emblem**

 **Chapter 7: Generals and Wyvern Riders**

 _Chrom Pov_

"Prince Chrom! The enemy is entrenched up ahead!" a Ylissean soldier said.

After Robin and his group had left on their daring mission, Chrom and the Ylissean generals rallied the troops. After the kidnapping of their beloved exalt, the soldiers didn't even need orders to prepare them to march. However, the army had yet to make it very far into Plegian territory. Traveling headfirst into the desert with this large a force was suicide, and so the only option left to them was to travel through the canyons. This presented its own difficulties, however, as it was the perfect choke point for the Plegians. Apparently they had found that choke point.

Chrom nodded and turned to Cordelia. Usually he would ride to the front on a regular horse but in these canyons Cordelia's Pegasus proved to be much faster. As the two raced to the front, Chrom barked formation orders. The heavily armored knights were to be in the front and on the sides, protecting against the infantry attacks. Archers with longbows and mages wielding wind tomes were directly behind to counter against the opposing mages and wyverns. The cavalier were being reserved in the back for when they were preparing to make their final push past the enemy lines.

Thank Naga for Robin's foresight.

As the ground troops were pushing forward slowly, Phila and the other Pegasus knights were to carry the Shepherds over the lines to cut the head off of the snake as it were. According to the Plegian Prince, it would most likely be either a wyvern lord named Vasto or a general named Campari. Chrom hoped it was Vasto. Virion or even Ricken could make short work of a wyvern, but a general would prove to be a challenge.

Cordelia noticed her liege's apprehension. "My prince, fear not!" She stated in her usual… choice of words. "Our forces shall overwhelm theirs. Ylisse shall be victorious and reclaim her majesty."

Chrom gave a smile and a nod. Cordelia was a good soldier, though he hated all the formalities. He wished that she would relax. However, perhaps in the midst of battle was not the time to call attention to it.

With a groan, Chrom spotted the man he assumed to be Campari.

 _Maybe I jinxed myself._

Using his sword to point, he ordered the Shepherds to land close to the Plegian general.

Cordelia's Pegasus dove to descend, and when the ground was close enough Chrom jumped. He hit the ground rolling and swung his rapier as he came up. He caught a soldier off guard and was able to end him with the swift swing.

Without a moment's hesitation he charged towards the enemy general. He was only half aware of Vaike running alongside him, axe hefted high.

With a grunt, Chrom jabbed his rapier at the general. However, the man seemed to have regained his wits much faster than his subordinates and easily blocked the blow with his massive shield. Vaike tried to help with a follow up strike, but was quickly knocked away with the Plegian's shield.

The General retaliated with a jab of his spear, Chrom just barely avoiding its barbed tip. Once again, Vaike tried to hit the man with an overhead swing, only to be bashed back again.

Letting his partner occupy the opponent for a few seconds, Chrom surveyed the surrounding area. The other Shepherds were managing to keep the rest of the Plegians at bay. Virion and Ricken were both attacking while in the air with their Pegasus knight escorts. Lon'qu and Stahl were fighting on the ground, steel swords in hand. Lon'qu never wore armor, but this time Stahl didn't either. His… bust… apparently didn't fit any of Sully's breastplates, and they didn't have time to find a suitable replacement. Muriel was blasting Plegians with fire, but seeing as how the enemy soldiers who got too close fell on their own, Chrom assumed Kellam was with her. Phila and the other Pegasus Knights were sparring with the wyvern riders.

Content that they would not be stabbed in the back, the Ylissean prince turned his attention back to Campari.

Vaike looked to be in bad shape, his body brandishing several shallow cuts and a deep gouge in his right shoulder. The general, however, seemed to be unharmed, save that Vaike managed to knock his helm off.

The Ylissean prince jumped in front of his partner to block a potentially fatal stab, and struck back with a swing of his rapier. The general easily blocked the attack and swung at the prince.

 _Gods! We can't get past that damn armor! Even my rapier can't seem to do anything!_

The swing knocked Chrom's blade from his grip, and a bash of the shield knocked Vaike to the ground, and the proud fighter wasn't going to be getting up anytime soon.

"You're efforts will never save your precious exalt, scum! Now die!" The Plegian yelled as his lance was held high.

Chrom closed his eyes, waiting for the blow. It never came.

Daring to open his eyes, he saw Campari impaled with a javelin through his skull. There was only once person he knew that could throw a javelin that accurately.

He turned around to see the Pegasus knight. "Cordelia!" he exclaimed in relief.

"Are you unharmed?!" She asked frantically. Landing her mount, she jumped off and ran to the prince. She manhandled him, making sure he didn't have any serious wounds.

Chrom chuckled, gently pushing her off. "I'm fine, thanks to you." He said.

The flier blushed, trying to find the words. Chrom could have just given her a hug of gratitude there and now, but they had a battle to win and a Vaike to get to Lissa.

 _When DOESN'T a battle end in Lissa having to heal Vaike?_

Signaling the Shepherds, they all flew safely behind the Ylissean lines. With their general defeated, it did not take long to scatter the remaining forces.

* * *

"Milord, congratulations on our victory today. We are now in a position to pierce through any Plegian strongholds." Frederick announced in his happy monotone.

Phila stepped forward. "Indeed, my lord," she started, "We are one step closer to Grimurbs."

Their destination made Chrom shudder. Robin had told him to march to the Dragon's Table. They hoped to end this war quickly, and cutting the head off of the snake was the best way to do it. Unfortunately, the trek through the desert would slow their progress considerably. Especially considering that a good portion of the Ylissean army consisted of knights and cavaliers. The Feroxi forces were a bit faster, but not by much.

Robin had planned to regroup with Chrom's military force and Get Emmeryn to her Pegasus knights. Then the fliers could ferry her back to Ylisstol. That is assuming the Plegian Prince's rescue attempt was even successful…

 _No! I can't think like that! Robin will save her._

Chrom sighed. This would be a long wait.

"Frederick, how long can our supply lines last in the desert?" the prince asked.

The great knight furrowed his brow in thought for only a second. "Our army can sustain ourselves for two weeks with current supplies. The sand makes establishing supply lines difficult, but not impossible. We will most likely have to slow our march to accommodate."

Chrom mentally cursed. They were already going at half their normal pace. At this rate they wouldn't reach Grimurbs until next year!

"Surely there must be an easier way to go about this. Why can't we use the normal roads?" The Ylissean prince shouted.

Phila had apparently heard this protest many times. "As we have said before, milord, if we took the roads we would have to engage several enemy forts. Even at this pace it is faster than having to lay siege to every stronghold along the way. By this route, our supply lines, while slow, will be able to work mostly uninterrupted."

Chrom hadn't been in Plegia a full week and he already hated it.

* * *

 _Orton Pov_

"Gods! How far are they going to chase us?!" Orton yelled as another arrow whizzed by his wyvern.

"Until they can see our blood on the sand I guess! Nya ha ha!" Henry laughed as he shot another elfire from Orton's wyvern.

The pair went off in the direction of Ylisse in hopes that any pursuers would follow them and thus would not look for Robin or Exalt Emmeryn. Both men wore hooded cloaks to conceal their faces. There were four wyvern riders in pursuit behind them, each with an archer sitting behind the fliers. The only reason Henry and Orton were even still alive was because the archers weren't used to firing from atop wyverns before.

Orton caught sight of canyons ahead.

 _Perfect! We can use them as cover now!_

The wyvern lord urges his dragon to dive low into the crevices. It only took a second for the experienced pursuers to match Orton's course, the archers screaming at the unexpected descent.

"Hey, Orton!" Henry yelled over the wind, "Fly us into a real narrow part! I have an idea! It's gonna be so much fun!"

Orton took a moment of silence for the poor riders behind him.

Obeying his liege, the Plegian warrior took his wyvern into a narrow ravine, with only enough room for one wyvern to pass through at a time.

 _I wonder what that boy is up to…_

A loud crack answered his question as Henry shot a thunder spell at one of the cliffs slightly ahead of the pair.

"Better hurry up unless ya want us to get squished!" Henry laughed manically.

 _If we get out of this I am going to wring that boy's neck! Royalty or not!_

Urging his mount on, the great beast barely made it past the rockslide in time. Cries of both a wyvern and men behind them signaled that at least one of their enemies was foolish enough to follow _._

For a few precious seconds, Orton toyed with the idea that they had lost them. His mount's left wing being pierced with an arrow snapped him back to harsh reality.

WLLRRRAAAAAGGGGHHH

The dragon spiraled towards the river below, its wings flailing aimlessly.

"Come on, old girl!" Orton encouraged. "Just hang in there! You can do it! I beli- aw hell, just LEVEL OUT DAMN IT!"

Tough love proved effective as the flying lizard extended its wings to narrowly miss the sharp rocks, only to skid across the water like a skipping stone. Both passengers were flung off onto the bank.

"Ugh… That was a big ouchie." Henry exclaimed as he struggled to his feet. His cloak had been lost during the fall. He reached up towards his forehead and felt blood. "Oh look at that, I'm bleeding a bit! Cool!"

The surviving three wyvern riders landed a few feet from the Plegian prince, the archers dismounting and pointing their arrows at Henry.

"Where's the exalt?!" One of them demanded.

"Eh, probably wherever my brother is." Henry answered honestly. "But before you go after him, I should probably try to stop you."

The prince reached into his robe and pulled out a strange box. "Wanna play a game? Guess what's in this box!" He said with a huge smile plastered on his face.

* * *

BRRRRAAAAUUGGHHH

An inhuman cry echoed throughout the canyons.

"What do ya think that was, Stahlla?" Sully asked her comrade with a smirk.

The male knight turned half female sighed at his/her new nickname. He really wished that Henry would return soon to fix his "condition."

"Sounds like Henry hexed someone." The green knight shrugged.

"Pfffft! How is that possible? He's probably still in Grimurbs by now." Sully scoffed.

Stahl shrugged. If it was the dark mage's doing… he sympathized with whoever his victim was.

 **Hey one and hey all! Sorry, but no Robin. And a bit of a short chapter I admit… BUT! I have good news! One of my awesome friends has agreed to draw some fanart that I can put as the cover for this story. WHOOP WHOOP. Anyways, tell me what ya think, and I'll try to update sooner.**


	8. Chapter 8

**I'M ALLLIIIIIVE! Yeah… I really don't have a good excuse. I mean I've been busy, but frankly I just lost the inspiration to write. But I had some new ideas, and am still trying to finish this story. It may or may not end sooner than I originally planned but I suppose I'll have to wait and see for now. Anyways, it's not my best work so far but new things are introduced and the story moved along so… yay? Hope ya'll like it.**

 **Chaper 8: Long Treks and Misunderstandings**

The fire spewed out coals and hot embers as Robin threw another log onto the fire. The Taguel, Panne, was curled up farther from the fire than Emmeryn or Robin. Whether it was from the heat of the fire or from a disdain of man-spawn Robin couldn't tell. The Plegian prince didn't ask, simply amazed that the woman/bunny had actually met them at the oasis.

Robin crouched down and poked at the fire, unsure of what to do about the exalt, who was asleep against a tree. The two hadn't spoken much except for a brief thanks from Emmeryn. This was mostly due to her poor health.

Panne had graciously provided dinner: four large rodents and a couple of desert snakes. Robin hoped that the food would help the exalt's condition. She had awoken shortly after leaving the capital, but she drifted in and out of consciousness. The exalt had eaten, however, so that should lessen her fatigue. If she couldn't walk then they would be stuck in the oasis for longer, and with so many soldiers no doubt searching for them, staying in one place wasn't the best option.

 _What if Panne carried her?_

Robin shook his head at such a silly thought. A giant Rabbit would draw more attention than if Emmeryn wore her usual royal garments.

Speaking of, the taguel was currently staring at the Plegian royalty.

 _She's been doing that all day. Surely she's sized me up by now._

Deciding that he'd had enough, Robin rose with a sigh. He walked over to Panne, stopping about ten feet to give her ample space.

"Panne, I wish to speak with you." He stated simply.

With a snort of irritation, the human-beast hybrid rose from her curled position. "Yes?" she asked.

"Why did you meet us here?" He inquired. "Sure, I may have saved your life, but wouldn't you be safer on your own? It's obvious you can hunt for your own food, and are most certainly able to defend yourself if need be."

"Because I owe you my life, man-spawn." She said without hesitation. "It is a matter of Taguel honor and pride. I do not expect a human to understand. You have saved my life, and as such I will defend you with my life."

Robin's eyebrow raised. He recalled reading this in one of his many books. This was a- what was it?

 _Owing of life? Life saver? Life debt? Bah, whatever it is it's serious._

But he did know that it was a vow of the highest honor for taguel, and many other cultures. However, it did differ slightly according to various peoples' customs.

Wanting clarification, Robin asked, "So, you're going to follow me around until you save my life?"

Panne sighed, a look of disappointment on her narrow face. "No, man-spawn. It is different for Taguel. Regardless if I do save your life in turn, I shall defend you for the rest of your days. If you had not saved me from death the first time, then I could not have in turn saved you. As far as my obligation goes, I cannot truly repay your act unless it is with the entirety of my remaining life."

"But what if I had saved your life in battle?" Robin asked confused. "Surely the Taguel cannot just go swearing life debts to everyone who saves their lives."

"That is… true." The female bunny acquiesced. She took a moment to find the right words, obviously unsure of how to respond. "But, it is not made just for saving one's life. It is for great actions of nobility and a true salvation of the Taguel as a whole. The most common was when a new chief had rose to power by settling the peace among us. Another time that I had heard of was when a man-spawn warned a warren of an imminent raid. Had he not stepped in, the warren would have surely perished."

Robin held his chin trying to understand exactly what constituted this pledge. Yet he still could not understand why his actions constituted such a grandiose reparation.

"But, how does me saving one life allow for this?" he said.

Panne's face fell, obviously reminiscing better times. "I am, to the best of my knowledge, the last Taguel."

Robin felt as if he had been full force in the chest by a raging wyvern (Which had actually happened once). He stood stiff as a board, hands clenched in anger.

 _The last Taguel?! I know that the Ylisseans and Feroxi hunted them but… to be almost extinct that's… No. She must be mistaken. An entire race can't just be wiped out. That's just not possible!_

Sensing Robin's internal denial, she walked over to him and put a hand on his shoulder. "It is true, human. If they do still live, I doubt they are on this continent. I have spent most of my life searching for my kin. I have found nothing."

Robin couldn't speak. How could he? What was there to say?

 _Oh gee, sorry about that. You good?_

Nothing he could say would help or even mean anything. Finding his voice, he managed to spit something out.

"That… is a heavy burden, Taguel. I cannot imagine your pain." He said. "I am honored by your vow to me. I shall protect you to the best of my ability as well, and, should I sit on my homeland's throne, I shall make finding any of your remaining kin my top priority."

Panne gave a polite nod and said, "Thank you, Robin. May you sleep well."

With that, she returned to her curled position.

 _Apparently this conversation is over._

Yawning, Robin did likewise, lying on his mat and letting blissful sleep overtake him.

* * *

"Good morning, my beautiful prince." A terrifyingly familiar voice cooed.

Robin's eyes snapped open, staring at Tharja whose face hovered less than half an inch from back faster than any mortal should have been able, Robin shot up and proceeded to dust himself off.

"Uh… Tharja! How- uh – nice to see you! Glad you could make it!" He said hastily.

"Mmmmm…. You weren't lying to me." She stated factualy.

"Of course not!" Robin looked aghast. The thought had crossed his mind, but he wouldn't actually ACT on it.

Probably.

Tharja pressed herself against the prince in a rather… awkward… embrace.

"Oh I just knew you cared for me!" She burst out. "Finally, we can overthrow Validar and you can take your rightful place at the throne. With me at your close side. Very, Very close." She squeezed him tighter.

 _Oh shit oh shit oh shit what do I do what-_

"Prince Robin, I would speak with you." The now awake exalt interrupted.

 _Oh thank Grima._

Robin took the opportunity to untangle himself from the dark mage and stood up straight to greet the ruler of Ylisse.

Her robes were still marred with dirt and rips, but her face and hair appeared much cleaner.

"Yes, Exalt Emmeryn?" he asked. "I suppose you want answers?"

Her response was merely a formal nod.

 _Heh, even after all she's been through the woman's uptight… like she's still in Ylisstol._

He knew this was coming. She hadn't been very coherent when she was awake last night, but now he would be bombarded with a mountain of questions.

"Well, where to begin?" Robin started. "You were captured by Validar and were scheduled for execution via sacrifice to Grima. My brother, Henry, and I traveled to Grimurbs. Since we haven't been seen with Ylisse yet, we were welcomed back as if we'd been on vacation. We rescued you from the dungeons, saving Panne in the process," He gestured towards his new Taguel bodyguard, "and fled to this oasis while Henry led the palace guards on a wild goose chase."

Robin took in a large breath. She would no doubt have more questions, but this would suffice for now.

Emmeryn's brow furrowed in concentration, trying to piece it all together.

Tharja seethed behind Robin.

Deciding that there was no time to waste, he interrupted her thoughts. "Sorry to push you, Exalt Emmeryn, but if you're feeling alright we should start moving. Chrom is leading the Ylissean army towards Grimurbs as we speak, and the farther they get the harder it will be for us to sneak around. I can answer any of your questions while we walk."

Her face flushed red, most likely embarrassed from not realizing that now was not the time to interrogate her savior.

"Y-you are quite right, Prince Robin. Forgive my impatience." Emmeryn apologized, eyes glued to the ground.

The way her face looked abashed reminded Robin of Lissa when Frederick scolded her.

 _Well, they ARE sisters after all._

Robin waved his hand in dismissal. "Aw, don't worry about it. I would have wanted answers too if I were in your shoes." Robin started rolling up the mat to put in his pack. He also started filling up several canteens with water.

"It'll be a long trek," he explained. "We'll need to conserve water. There will be towns in between here and where Chrom's army should be by now, but I hope to skip as many as possible so as not to attract unwanted attention."

"So," He turned to the two women with a grand smile on his face, "Who's ready for some adventure?"

Panne's glare was tangible.

"Well, whatever. Let's go." He said with a grumble.

He didn't miss the glare Tharja didn't even try to hide directed at the other women.

 _I've gotta walk through the desert, with a bunch of humorless intimidating women, one of which might very well murder the others…Oh Henry, I miss you so much!_

* * *

"Come on, Odin! Prince Robin might already be with the Ylissean army by now!" A mercenary with gray hair called as he trudged through the dunes. His voice was thick with some kind of accent, possibly from Rosanne.

"You know that we're supposed to catch up to him BEFORE he gets there."

A dark mage in a yellow skin-tight leotard almost twenty feet behind the mercenary groaned and picked up his pace.

"Odin Dark can handle numerous foes with his Shadow Dragon attack! All villains tremble at Dark's power and… er… darkness!" He replied. "A little exercise is no match for me!"

"This is serious, Odin!" The mercenary replied. "It's not time for pretend!"

"I-bu-you…" He stammered. "Now look here, Inigo! You should-"

"I'm LASLOW, Odin! Remember that!" Laslow scolded.

"Well you should know, Laslow, that I do not 'pretend!' My aching blood trembles and can only be sated through the blood of my foes!" The mage retorted.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, I read about it in your diary." he said waving off his partner's eccentric behavior.

Odin reacted as if his friend had sacrificed his firstborn.

"WHAT?!"

* * *

 **Four days later…**

As the sun set against the dunes, Robin, Tharja, and Emmeryn entered the nearby village. Panne had veered off an hour ago so as not to arouse suspicion, and would meet them on the other side the following morning.

Robin would have preferred that the whole group go around, but they were low on water. Panne could hunt for snakes, lizards, and other desert dwelling creatures for food, but she couldn't find enough water for everyone. They had sent her off with the last of the water and the group would refill the empty canisters in the town.

Robin and the exalt wore black cloaks. With any luck, the townsfolk would assume the passersby were Grimleal and would not question them out of fear.

As Tharja refilled at the well, Robin looked around. There were a few guards here and there, but that was normal.

 _Hopefully we are below Father's search parties._

Their water supplies renewed, the trio set off to find the inn. It didn't take long, as it was situated in the center of the town.

As they walked in, Robin noticed the lack of customers. A small town out in the desert isn't really going to have many visitors… but that was good.

"Greetings, greetings!" the man behind the counter, the owner Robin supposed, greeted as he walked to greet them.

 _Poor soul must not get much business here…_

"Would you all like to rent a room or two, perhaps a hot meal?" he questioned, not at all put off by their mysterious attire.

Robin reached into his coat and pulled out a bag of gold coins he swiped while still in the castle.

"How much will this get us?" He asked.

The innkeeper opened the pouch and gasped in amazement, looking at the three in shock.

"I… well… As long as you want to, sir! How many rooms will you be needing?"

"Just one." Robin replied.

Emmeryn looked ready to protest with a blush protected by her hood.

Tharja looked a bit TOO excited.

"Yessir!" the man shook his head vigorously, not about to question someone who gave him so much money.

"Shall I bring up meals to your room?"

"Only dinner tonight, with extra food for breakfast. We will be leaving early tomorrow." The prince replied.

"Whatever you say, sir. Let me show you to your room." The man said.

The room wasn't the most extravagant, but it would do. If they tried to walk on the floors barefoot they would no doubt get splinters, the small window wouldn't provide much light, but it also wouldn't be an entrance for would-be assassins.

"I realize it's not much, sir… we don't have many visitors." the man remarked somewhat ashamed. "But if you need anything at all do not hesitate to ask!"

Robin thanked the man and shooed him out.

There was only one bed in the room and it would only fit two at a time.

"So, Robin, you and I get the bed… riiiiight?" Tharja asked sitting on it provocatively.

 _This is gonna be a long night…_

* * *

 **Unknown Pov**

 _Tempered steel sword, two dozen arrows, silver bow, two steel daggers, six dried rations, a water canteen, and Dad's lucky ring. Looks like I'm all set._

The assassin mentally went through his equipment before setting off. He had finally found the rebellious prince, Robin, as per his orders. Now he had to carry out the second part of his mission.

He pulled the hood over his head and withdrew a black bandana to cover his mouth.

Without a sound, he climbed out of the building through the window onto the roof. Leaping across to the inn to its third floor, he clung to the wooden walls, inching his way toward his mission. It was dark enough to conceal his movements to unwanted eyes, but the moon gave just enough light to see his handholds.

 _Almost there…_

* * *

"Look, all I'm saying is that if you put half as much effort into actually fighting as you do thinking up catchphrases, you'd be unstoppable." Laslow said as he and Odin walked into town.

"I put all of my effort into combat! It's just that my foes deserve to know how they died." Odin retorted.

Rolling his eyes, the mercenary almost argued, then thought better of it.

"Anyways, this is the town, right?" Laslow asked.

The dark mage took a moment to look around, eyes scanning the well and large inn at the center of the town.

"I think so. He said there was a large inn at the center. I think that's an inn." Odin pointed towards the building.

"Seems so." Laslow agreed. "I hope we didn't miss him."

The two walked further into town, until Odin caught sight of an unknown figure scaling the walls of the large inn.

"Is that him?" He asked.

Laslow took a second to study the hooded man, taking note of the bow and quiver strapped to his back. He shook his head.

"I don't think so… Robin wears a thick coat and doesn't use a bow." Laslow replied. It only took a moment for him to realize what that implied.

Unsheathing his sword he ran towards the assassin, yelling back to his partner, "We have to stop him!"

* * *

 **Unknown Pov**

 _Ah, there it is. Just a little closer…_

The assassin's concentration broke as someone yelled, "Shadow Dragon!"

He felt his hairs stand on end, telltale signs of lightning magic. Letting go of the handholds, he jumped from the wall, rolling as he landed with a grunt.

 _Damn my legs are going to hurt like hell tomorrow…_

He quickly readied his bow and aimed it at the source of the shout, but a sword came from his side and knocked the weapon from his grip, the arrow shooting off up in the air.

 _Are they here already?_

He took out his sword and turned to face his new opponent. He didn't have long to size him up before the mercenary struck again. The assassin parried blow after blow. His opponent's attacks were not particularly fast, but each attack flowed into another, almost like a dance.

The onslaught continued for a few more blows, until the merc's grip on his sword loosened by accident. The assassin struck directly at his opponent's sword, knocking the blade from his hand.

"Looks like you missed a step." The killer smirked.

Just as he drew back his blade to thrust, he felt the tingling of thunder magic. Jumping back, he again narrowly missed a mage's spell.

"Thanks, Odin. I owe ya one." The mercenary said.

"Of course!" A voice to the assassin's right called. "A hero always saves the day!"

 _Oh great… one of THOSE nutbags._

"You shan't slay Prince Robin, fiend!" the mage yelled defiantly.

 _Hold up... they're trying to SAVE him?_

"Wait, wait, wait," The assassin said, sheathing his sword and raising his hands. "We might have similar agendas."

"We are not murderes, assassin!" The mercenary spat.

The man in question pulled down his bandana, revealing his face. "Look," he said, "I've been tasked by General Mustafa to bring Robin to him safely without attracting the rest of the Plegian army. We're trying to HELP him, not kill him. This isn't what it looks like."

"Prove it, scoundrel!" the dark mage said.

The assassin groaned in frustration. "We can argue about this later! There are no doubt Grimleal spies in the city. Hence the need for secrecy you idiots! Now there's bound to be a group of wyvern riders on their way right now, so I suggest we get Robin and get the hell out!"

As if on cue, the roar of a wyvern could be heard, all combatants turning to the sky.

"Point taken… Let's go." The mercenary agreed. The three turned to the inn and ran in, only to be stopped as a figure in a black and purple coat opened the door, only to immediately slam it back upon seeing the three.

"Was that him?" the dark mage asked.

Without answering, the assassin banged on the door, calling out, "Prince Robin, General Mustafa has sent me! We need to get you out of here immediately!"

 _So much for being discreet…_

After a short pause of silence, the door opened again, this time the white haired man, presumably Robin, had his blade pointed at the assassin's throat.

"Explain." Robin demanded.

"There's no time, milord." The man replied. "I'm supposed to escort you to General Mustafa. He is awaiting you to wage war against your father."

The prince didn't seem convinced.

"Well think about it this way," he continued, "It's either us, or those guys." The hooded man pointed towards the wyverns in the distance, now visible in the moonlight.

With a reluctant nod, Robin walked out, sword still in hand, followed by two women. One of them was barely clothed in dark mage garments.

"Well hellllo there, madam." The mercenary said as he swaggered up to the black haired woman.

"Aw come on! This isn't the time, Laslow!" The mage said, pulling his companion away.

Ignoring the two, the assassin ushered the prince towards the north end of town.

"This way." He said.

As the group ran, Robin asked, "Who are you all?"

"Laslow, at your service, milord!" The mercenary said.

"Odin Dark, Who's aching blood has taken the lives of ten thousand souls!" The dark mage answered.

"My name's Thomas." The assassin replied simply.

Looking around him at his temporary companions, Thomas couldn't help but think that even if the riders did catch up to them, they wouldn't be able to kill the prince with this much protection.

 _Well… It didn't quite go as planned, but mission accomplished._

 **And there ya have it folks. If ya can't tell I've been playing a lot of Fates lately. I know I said I wasn't going to include children characters, but I decided I loved Inigo and Owain too much to leave out (Sorry, *Laslow and Odin). I'll TRY to update sooner next time, but I can't make any promises.**


	9. Chapter 9

**I'm ALIIIIIIIVE! I have no excuse really. But I will say that I had this done and then all my work was deleted so that thoroughly pissed me off and kept me from working for two weeks. But now the chapter is longer due to the re-write so yaaay! Hope ya'll like it!**

 **Chapter 9: Fell Blood**

Robin and his group, now five in number, headed west towards General Mustafa's camp. They were headed away from Chrom and the Ylisseans, but meeting up with Mustafa's army would be safer since it was closer. During the trek, the Plegian Prince took time to assess his new companions. The dark mage named Odin spun a tale of great heroics without every really telling anything of his origins, but Robin decided he didn't really need to know as his friendly actions showed his intentions. That and he was pretty certain he wouldn't even want to know. Laslow was a bit more forthcoming, if only slightly. Apparently the mercenary was born in a small Ylissean village near the border of Ferox and set out to prove himself. The two mysterious strangers had joined together in search of "the noble Plegian prince" to aid him. Robin wasn't inclined to believe the story, but the two had proven themselves in combat against the pursuing wyvern riders. The enemies had been quickly cut down.

The only one who hadn't offered his story was Thomas. The Plegian assassin wouldn't reveal anything about himself, only his mission: to escort Robin to the safety of Mustafa's camp. He fought well against the wyverns, Robin would admit, but `there wasn't much else. He rarely spoke at all. However, he fought quickly and efficiently like one would expect of an assassin. There was no grace in his moves or massive strength behind his blows. He struck with minimum force and his movements could have been described as… precise. Yet he was arguably one of the best fighters in the group.

"Hey! I think I see some wyvern riders in the distance!" Odin called, interrupting Robin's thoughts.

"Are they foes?" Laslow asked to no one in particular.

Thomas' eyes squinted, attempting to inspect the riders. He noticed one was waving a golden colored flag.

"They're Mustafa's," the assassin stated. "That flag is meant to assure me they're his."

Robin sighed in relief. They were safe. At least for now.

* * *

" – and so Bro should be joining us any day now, Nya ha ha!" Henry laughed as he finished explaining what happened in the Plegian Capital.

The tent was silent. Chrom and Lissa's scrunched faces showed reluctant acceptance, trusting Robin to get their sister to safety.

Frederick and Phila were less hopeful.

"Why didn't Prince Robin just fly with you? You two made it safely!" Phila questioned.

Orton shrugged. "He thought it was too big of a risk. The two of us were lucky to have gotten here."

"We will just have to trust Robin. What we should be doing now is marching closer to Grimurbs." Chrom said. He motioned towards the tent flap with his head. "You two should get some rest. We're marching in the morning."

Henry skipped out of the tent and Orton made a low bow to the prince before exiting.

"Should I send out my Pegasus knights to search for Exalt Emmeryn, milord?" Phila asked when the Plegians had exited.

Chrom shook his head, "No, Phila. We can't afford to lose any of the few Pegasus knights. Even if they manage to find sis they may end up attracting the Plegian forces to her. They can keep to their regular scouting distance but that's it. We will just have to wait."

"If that's all, I believe we should all get some rest. It's been a long day." Frederick said.

With that, everyone in the room dispersed to their various destinations. Lissa ran off to find Henry, Frederick to find some pebbles, and Phila to do… whatever it is Phila does. Chrom decided a trip to the bathing tents was in order.

The prince didn't meet many soldiers on the way, as most had already gone to bed. The few he did he gave passing nods to, his thoughts occupied. In fact, his thoughts were so occupied he didn't even bother checking if anyone else was inside.

"PRINCE CHROM! WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING!?" a woman's voice screamed, rousing Chrom from his thoughts.

Cordelia stood in the water basin covering herself with part of the tent.

Chrom's face turned as red as Cordelia's hair and he immediately shielded his eyes.

"Oh gods I'm so sorry, Cordelia! I'm leaving!" he yelled back. He ran out covering his eyes, tripping over several buckets of water.

Chrom didn't stop outside the wash tent. He kept running until he was back at his own tent tired and terrified of what Cordelia might do. He told a very confused Frederick not to let ANYONE in. Lying on his mat, the only thing Chrom could think of now was how he was going to survive the coming storm.

 _May Naga have mercy on my soul…_

* * *

"The General is inside." A huge bear of a man said as he ushered Robin and Emmeryn inside. He was one of General Mustafa's elite guards, a berserker.

 _Two of his guards stand outside at all times, if I remember correctly._

Mustafa was leaned over a table piled with maps, troop positions, scouting reports, and other such documents. As the group entered, the general looked up from his papers. He stood taller than most men, and his muscles would make Vaike weep with jealousy. He wore the traditional bone shoulder guards of berserkers, with two leather straps crisscrossing his chest. His head was bald, with a long brown beard. A long scar went down his face across his eye. He received it trying to tame his Wyvern, Mr. Lizard.

"Ah! Exalt Emmeryn! Sit down sit down! This brute hasn't been too mean to you has he?" he asked as he clapped Robin on the back, nearly knocking the prince over.

Emmeryn cleared her throat. "No, sir. Prince Robin has been most kind to me. However, I would like to know your intentions."

Mustafa shrugged. "My intentions are pretty simple, milady." He said. "I do what's in my country's best interests. And at the moment, my opinion is that Robin is best for Plegia. And, since he believes allying with Ylisse is the best option, then I shall follow his lead. Therefore," he leaned back in his chair, reaching for something in nearby chest. "You and your people have nothing to fear from me."

He held up a piece of fruit in each hand. "Peach?"

Robin's hand shot up before Mustafa even finished asking. Apparently he was waiting for this.

After tossing one to Robin, Mustafa offered the other to Emmeryn. She took it, somewhat taken by surprise.

"Um… Er, thank you." She said.

Mustafa clapped his hands together. "Now then!" he stated, "Since you're here I've sent Tobias, one of my guards, to inform the Ylissean army of your location. He should reach them in a couple of days. In the meantime, I've instructed Thomas to keep watch over you. You will be more than safe under his watch. I look forward to discussing how our two nations can live in peace after Robin is on the throne, but for now he and I have important matters to discuss."

He motioned towards the tent flap. "Would you be so kind? Thomas should be waiting outside for you."

Emmeryn nodded with a quiet thank you and left quickly, still slightly dazed at the speed at which Mustafa went through everything.

When she had left, Robin took a bite out of his peach and sighed. "Why were so curt with her? I thought you'd be thrilled to speak with her." He asked.

"Because, as I told her, we have important matters to discuss. How do you plan on defeating Validar?" Mustafa asked. "You know your magic is not powerful enough to beat him. So what're you gonna do? Send wave after wave of soldiers to attack him in the hope that Grima's blessing on Validar will just… wear off?"

Robin stopped eating his peach and sat up straight. "I… have a sketchy plan." He said.

"Oh? Do enlighten me." Mustafa chuckled.

"Well, now that I've delivered the Exalt to safety and Ylisse is stable, it's time I made a trip to Grima's temple." Robin explained.

Mustafa laughed. It was a deep hearty laugh that shook the tent a little. He stopped after seeing Robin's blank expression.

"Oh gods you're not joking." The general realized. "Robin, you can't just walk into Grimurbs to get to the temple! And besides, what could be so important in there that you—"

Robin shook his head and waved his hands. "Not THAT temple!" He interrupted. "Not the temple Validar's followers have built. I mean the REAL temple. I suppose I should have said that first. Its location isn't known by anyone except for Validar… and me. He told me about it, saying I should make a pilgrimage there after he's dead. It's where he received Grima's blessing. I figure if I can get the same blessing, then maybe I'll stand a chance?"

Mustafa's eyebrow shifted. "And how does one acquire this blessing?" He asked.

Robin shrugged his shoulders.

"Well that's just perfect." Mustafa huffed.

"I'll admit it's not the best plan, but do we really have any other choice? I can't stand up to Validar without it!" Robin retorted.

The two sat in silence for a while, just staring at one another. Neither knew what to say. Should Robin go to the temple in the middle of a war and possibly die, with a chance he may not even find what he's looking for, or should he stay and die when they face Validar. Decisions decisions.

Finally, Mustafa caved. "Bah! Fine!" he said. "But take Campari with you. He's a good soldier."

With a salute and a "yes sir!" Robin left the tent.

Mustafa sighed and shook his head at the young boy.

"Idgit." He muttered.

* * *

"But, Sir Robin! Surely you're not to undertake this task alone!" the mercenary named Laslow inquired.

Robin was adjusting the saddle on his wyvern just as Captain Campari worked on his. Captain Campari was an older man with short white hair and a worn face. Being one of the few "knights" of Plegia, he usually didn't participate in scouting missions due to his heavy armor. However, this time he made an exception.

Panne and Tharja were off to the side waiting. The Prince wasn't going to be getting rid of his fluffy bodyguard anytime soon, and he couldn't pry Tharja off of him even if he wanted to.

Odin pushed his way past his comrade and kneeled in front of the Plegian prince. "Sire, let Odin Dark and his compatriot assist you in your noble quest! It's dangerous to go alone! Take us!" the dark mage said.

Robin sighed. "I'm not going alone." He said as he pushed a now begging Odin off of him. "I'm taking Panne, Tharja, and Captain Campari. They're plenty protection enough. Besides, I can't take you two because… um…."

Robin scratched his head trying to think up an important job for the two that would keep them occupied.

"Because you two need to protect the Exalt in my absence!" He said quickly.

Of course Emmeryn really didn't need any more guards seeing as she was watched night and day by Mustafa's elite guards and Thomas, but a couple more wouldn't hurt…

Robin stood up tall and spoke in the most noble tone and bearing he could muster.

"This is an important job and the fate of the world hangs on whether Exalt Emmeryn is protected or not. Without her the great nation of Ylisse will fall into ruin and Chaos, and the great dragon Naga will rage at the destruction of her children, condemning the rest of the world to death. Can I trust you two with this important task?" Robin the high Prince of Plegia beseeched.

Laslow rolled his eyes, but Odin looked wide eyed at Robin. Dusting himself off, the dark mage stood proudly and answered. "Of course, sire! Odin Dark shall not let the rest of the world fall into darkness! My spell hand hungers along with my aching blood! Any would be attackers of the fair Exalt Emm –"

"Very good!" Robin interrupted. Signaling his group to hop on the Wyverns, they took to the skies hastily.

"I know I can trust you two!" he called once he was safely in the air.

 _Gods that was a close one… At least this'll be a short trip on Wyverns. Should arrive within a day or so. Hey, I wonder if HE is still living there. I just hope he's not still wearing that stupid pot on his head…_

* * *

"Donnel! Donnel! Soldiers at the walls!" A quivering villager said as he pounded on a shack's door.

Without a second to lose, Donnel burst through the door, hastily pulling his pants up with one hand and keeping a brass pot on his head from falling with the other. As he ran another villager tossed a makeshift spear to him. The thing was poorly made from a tree branch and a knife trapped to the end.

"How many, Fen?" Donnel asked as he ran.

Fen ran alongside the village's impromptu leader and counted in his head. "Um… three or four I think. And a couple of Wyverns. Not many but they look dangerous." Fen replied.

Donnel simply nodded. They had fended off Plegian Soldiers three times now. They wanted something in the temple, but they were attempting to raze the rest of the village to the ground to get to it. Donnel's father, among many others, died defending their home during the first attack. After that, they didn't have anywhere to go. They had killed their own country's soldiers, and being so far into Plegian territory there was no way they could escape with everyone.

 _Then Again… We can't stay here forever either. We'll be overrun eventually…_ Donnel Thought morbidly.

He shook the negative thoughts from his head. They wouldn't do him any good right now.

Even so, he couldn't help but take in every detail of his village as if he'd never see it again. He took in Ma's house, the fields to the south that he could just make out over the walls, and the large stone temple in the center of town.

In what seemed like forever, Donnel finally made it to the wall where the enemy soldiers stood just outside. The walls themselves were hastily made from logs, wood, and stone from buildings destroyed in the raids, though some were actually from the forest surrounding the village.

Taking a deep breath in, the village leader walked up to the small slat in the wall to look at the possible attackers. He slid the flap open, and studied them.

There stood four people, with two wyverns behind them. One man was clad in Plegian robes, probably some sort of mage. One woman was definitely a sorceress, another older man seemed to be wearing a form of light armor. He was probably a true fighter. In addition… some lady clad in purple leather armor was also with them.

"We don't want to fight! Just go away and no one will get hurt!" Donnel called through the hole in the wall.

"We don't either!" The robed one yelled back. "We just want to have a look in your temple, and then we'll be on our way!"

 _What's so special about that gosh-darn temple!_ Donnel thought.

This time Fen spoke. "We've heard that line before, and the answer is NO." He yelled, holding his own makeshift spear above the wall for emphasis.

"Now see here, PEASANT!" The older man started, "You are in the presence of Plegian royalty! You will show the proper respect that is deser-"

The rest of his words died in his throat as he was pelted in the forehead with a rock.

"Take that you Plegian dog!" a random villager yelled.

 _This… is not goin' well._

Donnel held his breath as he watched the soldiers huddle together and talk. After a minute, they all nodded, and the robed one walked up to the gates. He put his hands against the wall, and the temperature rose instantly.

 _Uh oh._

"Everyone get back!" Donnel yelled as he himself scurried away from the wall.

With a yell from the robed mage, the gates and much of the surrounding wall were blown away, along with many of the soldiers close to the wall. Donnel among them.

The pot boy was knocked to the ground, but his kitchen headwear kept his skull from slamming against the ground and knocking him unconscious. He was up quickly, spear in hand.

The first intruder inside was the warrior. Donnel didn't waste any time.

In a flash the village boy was upon the seasoned warrior. He jabbed at the invader with his shoddy spear. The rider parried the blow with his own spear, and swung it vertically in retaliation.

Donnel sidestepped and tried to swing the blunt end towards his opponent's head. The Plegian soldier ducked and jabbed. The duel continued like this. A flurry of jabs, swings, and skillful dodges.

"You fight well, for a farm boy." The soldier managed to get out between strikes. "You'd make a good soldier! You should join us and fight for the glory of Plegia!"

With a roar, Donnel swung the spear into is opponent's side, shattering the branch. The man stumbled back with a grunt, dazed. Donnel's weapon now shattered, he grabbed his enemy's lance.

"Your 'glorious Plegia' took my Pa!" the farm boy yelled back in anger.

The two wrestled for it, eventually ending up on the ground rolling in the dirt.

"Filthy cur!" the soldier insulted as Donnel wretched the weapon from his grasp. The lance was now pointed at the soldier's throat.

Donnel hesitated for a moment, before steeling himself. He rose the lance for the killing blow.

"Donnel! Is that you!?" an unfamiliar voice called.

The farm boy's spear halted, and he turned to the voice.

It was the robed mage, though now that his hood was down the man's mop of white hair shone brightly in the sun.

"… Robin?"

* * *

"But Daaad! You said I could go into the temple with you!" a seven year old Robin whined.

"Silence, child!" Validar snapped back. "You will wait here while I go in. If you get hungry go into the forest and find you something to eat."

Robin's father motioned to the thick forest behind them. It was one of only two in Plegia.

The prince pouted and sat in the dirt as his father entered the village.

 _Well… If I'm going to be stuck here, I might as well practice._

He reached into his coat and pulled out a spellbook, flipping through the pages. After finding a simpler one and studying over the spell he closed it.

Robin dusted himself off and took a deep breath. Extending his hands, he focused on one of the trees nearby and channeled mana into hands.

"Thunder!" Robin yelled as he released the spell, sending a bolt that shattered the tree in half.

He leaned over, hands on his knees as he tried to catch his breath.

 _Okay, good form and execution. Channeled too much into it though._

Robin stood there for a few minutes, admiring his handiwork. He took note of how the tree snapped and how much scorching there was.

Soon his stomach growled.

 _I guess using that much mana at once kind of drained me… dad said to find food in the forest. Are there lizards or snakes in there like in the desert?_

Deciding it was worth a shot, the prince ventured into the woods cautiously. It was so dense compared to the open desert and any creature or bandit could be hiding behind a tree or a bush.

He was so distracted by watching the foliage that he completely missed the rope on the ground he stepped through. With a twang and a jerk Robin was quickly raised into the air upside down hanging by his ankle, a rope stuck around it.

"… Well crap." Was all the prince could think to say.

 _This is just fantastic. "Robin, prince and heir to the Plegian throne, son of arcane masters and magic prodigy, trapped in a lowly hunter's trap." Dad will kill me if he finds out._

He tried to reach up to undo the rope, but it was too tight and he couldn't break it. What he wouldn't give for a knife right now…

 _Okay, think, Robin. How can you get down? Examine your surroundings._

Taking a look around, he noticed that the trap was a simple pulley system as he suspected, but he couldn't find where it started. Only that he was hanging from a rope draped across a tree branch. The tree itself was really large and he doubted he could swing to it by rocking back and forth since the branch jutted out so far.

 _Not to mention I'd get sick before if grabbed hold of anything…_

"How would father get out of this?" Robin asked himself.

"Oh yeah... he'd probably just burn the whole forest down. I don't think that's the best idea though."

 _Well fire might be the way to go though. What if it was more… Precise?_

"Aha!" Robin shouted. He focused on the rope holding him up and cast small fire spell. But he missed.

"Crap."

He tried again. And again. And again…

"Oh come one! This shouldn't be that hard!" Robin complained.

"Golly! I'm so sorry, sir! Let me just cut ya down real quick!" An unknown voice called from the forest.

"Wait, what?" Robin asked confused.

He was abruptly dropped to the ground with a thud.

"Whoa there! I'm so sorry about all this!" A boy said as he came out of the trees. He was roughly Robin's age, but with brown hair and with a brass pot on his head. His tattered blue tunic gave the prince the impression that he was a villager. Probably from the town his dad was visiting.

"I never thought I'd catch me a real live human bein'!"

"Yeah, well I never thought I'd be caught in a hunter's trap either." The prince replied.

"Sorry about that. How about I cook ya up some rabbit I caught in my other traps as an apology." The boy offered.

Robin's growling stomach answered for him.

"I'll take that as a yes! I'm Donnel, by the way." The boy, Donnel, said as he offered his hand.

Robin shook it eagerly, interested to meet a commoner that didn't know his status.

"My name's Robin!" the prince said.

With the introductions out of the way, the two started a fire and cooked their feast. They spent a few hours just talking about the differences of the land where they lived, Donnel living by a forest and Robin living in the desert.

They also talked about Robin's study of magic and Donnel's traps, among other things.

They talked until the sun set. At which point, Donnel sprang up not realizing how late it had gotten.

"Oh geez I stayed out too late! Ma's gonna tan ma hide!" The village boy exlaimed. "It was nice meeting ya, Robin! I hope yer dad finds what he's looking for!"

And just like that Robin was alone again.

 _Huh… I made a friend. Not just some suck up or nice adult but a friend._ _Mom always said that the ties that bind friends are strong. I hope I see you again, Donnel._

Robin shook the thoughts from his head and started walking back to where his father left him.

* * *

"Again… We're sorry for blowing a hole in your town wall, but as I've said we need into that temple." Robin said.

"Aw shoot! Max will have that fixed up in a jiffy! He's real good with hard wood!" Donnel reassured.

Tharja stifled a laugh.

After the reuniting of Robin and Donnel, the two sides called a hesitant cease fire. After some explaining and much apologizing, the village decided to let the prince and his group access the temple.

As long as Donnel watched them to make sure they didn't raze the town.

As the group of five walked through town, the townsfolk gave them a wide berth. Especially for Panne.

"These man-spawn are afraid of me…" The taguel realized. "Good. They should be."

"And they call ME edgy…" Tharja muttered.

"Welp! Here it is! Grima's Temple." Donnel announced as they came up upon a small stone church. Compared to most of Grima's temples it seemed… humble. It didn't have any additional floors and the roof wasn't high. Looking at it from the outside one would assume only ten people could fit inside comfortably. There were no discernable windows outside to allow light in. It was really just a stone tomb.

"Don't know what's so special about it. A couple of fellas from here go in every Sunday and pray n' stuff, but inside isn't much fancier. It's just as small as me and Ma's house." Donnel explained as he scratched his head under the pot.

"Nothing special at all." Robin quietly chuckled as if laughing at an inside joke.

The five halted at the door.

"Well, this is it. I've got your back, milord." Captain Campari assured as he gripped his axe.

Robin put his hand on the man's weapon and lowered it.

"That will not be necessary." The prince said.

"I need to go in alone. Grima may not speak to me if there are outsiders."

The knight looked like he wanted to protest, but kept silent.

With a deep breath, Robin opened the doors.

* * *

Donnel was right. The inside wasn't much fancier.

Three rows of pews on each side lined the back of the church, with a pulpit like thing towards the far front. No paintings or Tapestry lined the bare rock walls. The church did have some lighting provided by a hole on the ceiling which couldn't be seen from the outside. The light shined directly in the center of the temple where a small circular pool of water sat. One had to walk around it to get to the pulpit from the entrance. The water was shallow, only about two feet deep, and it was crystal clear.

As Robin walked further into the church he examined the pool closer. Taking up the whole bottom was the six eyed symbol of Grima, indented into the floor.

In addition, a small mat was placed in front of the pool to kneel for prayer.

 _Looks like a good a place as any… So what do I do? Just… talk to Grima? Produce some kind of spell or proof of my lineage?_

Robin knelt down onto the floor and cusped his hands together in prayer.

 _Oh… um… Great Grima? It is I, Robin. Son of Validar and heir to the Plegian throne. I seek your blessing so I may better lead my people and bring an end to my father's corrupt rule. Grant me strength._

His prayer said, Robin sat in silence for several minutes. He waited for a reply, but none came.

He repeated his plea over and over again. The prince did so for hours, completely lost into the chant, ignoring the setting of the sun or the darkness of the temple.

" **THE HEART STILL SLEEPS, BUT THE BLOOD FLOWS THROUGH IT. AND THE BLOOD IS STRONG…"** a loud, deep guttural voice boomed inside the prince's head.

Robin was startled out of his prayer and fell over, quickly righting himself.

"Grima? Is that you?" He asked out loud.

" **YOU SEEK POWER, BUT POWER DEMANDS SACRIFICE OF BLOOD."** The voice stated.

 _Well that's comforting…_

"What do you mean? Must I kill someone? Do you want my blood?" Robin asked again.

This time no reply came.

 _Blood sacrifice… perhaps he needs proof of my blood?_

Robin's eyes rested on the pool and the mark of Grima on the bottom.

Suddenly he had an idea. Unsheathing his sword he leaned his hand over the pool and lightly cut his hand, letting his blood drop into the pool.

The red liquid swirled in the water for a minute. As some of it swirled to the bottom, the mark of Grima immediately started to glow a bright purple.

The shifting of stone could be heard and Robin stood up, sheathing his sword but preparing himself for whatever was about to happen.

Looking behind him, Robin noticed that there was no longer a door out. It must have been covered with a stone slab.

 _No going back now…_

As his gaze returned to the pool it started to change, the water draining out and the floor moving and clicking. Soon the pool was now a circular staircase down lower into the temple. An eerie purple light was being emitted from the stairway.

" **ENTER, YE OF FELL BLOOD."**

 **Okay, so a lot of plot movement but not much character interaction, I know. I'll work on it. Eventually… But hey, longest chapter yet! And got some awkwardness with Chrom and Cordelia. Sure it's mostly just a mimicking of Chrom and Female Robin but ya gotta start somewhere with no in-game supports XD. Also, I was originally going to have RobinxEmmeryn but now I'm not so sure. Either Robin with Emmeryn, Panne, Or Tharja I think. Tell me ya'lls opinions please! And I'll TRY To update sooner than last time but with how busy I am this summer I can't make any promises. Anywhoozles, Review and tell me what you think!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey guys! So first thing is first… THERE'S A HUGE FRICKIN PLOT HOLE! I have Orton with Henry in the Ylissean camp and then he just MAGICALLY shows up with Robin and his group? What the hell was I doing? Why has no one brought this to my attention? O.o Anyways I think I fixed it. I updated the last chapter, with minimal changes. But to shortly say junk, Orton is with Henry, Campari (The general you fight on the mission where Emmeryn sacrifices herself) is with Robin. Just go with it. ONWARD TO THE STORY!**

 **Chapter 10: A Contract**

As Robin continued down the stone stairway, he couldn't calm his fast beating heart. He was entering the true temple of Grima, the Fell Dragon. Countless tales of cruelty and evil pervaded the lore of their country's dragon god. Yet Grima was easy to understand. He respected power. Any who wished for his favor must earn it. This of course led to many feuds and brutal fights but Robin couldn't deny that after a winner was decided the new ruler quelled any resistance or dissent among his people with the newfound power.

When he exited the stairwell the prince was met with a long hallway. As he set foot in the room torches flared to life, giving him a clear view of everything. The ceilings were high and the corridor itself was wide with columns lining the sides. Whatever black stone that the walls and roof were made of was amazingly smooth and glossy. Other than a few tapestries depicting various Grimleal symbols and events, the stone hallway was barren.

In addition to the already eerie feel, a mist was sunken low to the floor so that it covered Robin's ankles. Farther down the corridor was steps up to a massive gold altar. As the Plegian prince approached it, a voice boomed in his head.

 **SO… ANOTHER ENTERS SEEKING MY FAVOR. WHY DO YOU SEEK MY POWER, YOUNG ONE?**

The sudden voice jarred Robin and nearly made him lose his balance, but he managed to keep himself upright. Only pausing for a moment, he answered, "My name is Prince Robin of Plegia! I come seeking the power you bestowed upon my father, so that I may dethrone him and restore my country to peace and prosperity."

 _My voice barely quivered… that's good._

 **SO YOU WISH TO DO WHAT IS BEST FOR PLEGIA, MORTAL? HOW WOULD YOU BEING KING BE ANY BETTER THAN YOUR FATHER? HE BELIEVES HE IS DOING WILL LEAD THE NATION TO PROSPERITY AS WELL BY EXPANDING TERRITORY AND ELIMANATING POTENTIAL THREATS. WHAT'S MORE, HE HAS PROMISED TO ELIMINATE THE NAGA-SPAWN.**

 _Well… shit._

Robin struggled to find his words. Was he supposed to have a damn debate with a godlike being?

"Because he will lead our country to ruin!" He practically yelled. "We can't possibly win this without decimating our own troops! Even if we win at what cost of lives will it be!?"

 **AND WHY SHOULD THE LOSS OF LIVES BE OF ANY CONSEQUENCE TO ME IF IT BENEFITS PLEGIA IN THE END? MORTALS CAN BE REPLACED.**

"Because there are other threats than just Ylisse or Ferox!" Robin retorted. "If we spend all our resources and manpower who is to say that some upstart from the continent of Valm won't decide to pick us clean while we are still licking our wounds? Or how would we even maintain control in the years following if we manage to conquer the continent? Does Plegia really have so much manpower that we can afford to maintain order?"

The great voice in his head sighed.

 **YOU SPEAK MORE TRUTH THAN YOU KNOW…**

The mist swirled around Robin and started to move towards the front of the altar. It gathered until all of the mist was condensed into a human-like form. Soon the mist turned to a black solid, and slowly features emerged.

Soon a tall man stood at the altar, with dark skin, black hair, and flowing purple robes. He reminded Robin of Validar, only slightly beefier and without the goatee. By far the new figure's most startling feature were his six eyes that covered his forehead.

The figure sighed. "There we are. Now perhaps we can have a conversation without you quaking in your boots, Prince Robin. "

Robin fell to his knees.

 _This is impossible… If he can manifest a body, then how come he's still here?! What happened to the end of the world if he's resurrected?_

"This is not a true body," Grima's representation said. "It's merely an illusion from the water in the mist that reflects light to form an appearance. If you were to touch me you'd find I'm not solid. Besides, I gave up my desire of world conquest long ago. What's the point on doing it if you're practically invincible? It's no fun. So instead I've taken to letting Plegia do it for me. Watching it play out is quite entertaining. Anyways you came here seeking my mark. I'm afraid I can't give it to you."

Robin rose shakily, still unsure how to act around the dragon god.

"You can't, or you won't?" The prince asked.

"Surprisingly can't." Grima replied. "You see, I can only bestow my mark upon one mortal at a time. You're either going to have to kill him or wait for him to die of natural causes."

"Well can't you take it away?" Robin implored.

The fell dragon shook his head. "Though I could, I won't. My mark is not flippant or a birthright like that of Naga's. It must be earned through conquest or power. In order to receive the mark, I must find them worthy. Your father came to me seeking it, but he was weak at the time. However, seeing as how there were no other candidates, I was inclined to give it to him. So we made a contract: I would give him the partial mark, and if he managed to conquer Ylisse as he claimed he would do, Validar would receive the full benefits of my power."

"Wait, you mean he doesn't even have the full power of the mark behind him!?" Robin exclaimed. "But he's so powerful! He could wipe out an entire platoon with a wave of his hand!"

Grima nodded his head. "You are correct, but that's all my mark has bestowed upon him for the moment. Only his dark magic has been augmented. His common magic is still the same, and his flesh is just as easy to pierce as any other man."

The shade of Grima looked down as if remembering something. "He promised to lead Plegia into prosperity, but after twenty years of no progress I grow impatient. He's squandered the gift I have given him."

He looked down to the young prince of Plegia. "I've been watching you. You've shown yourself to be quite adept at magic and a brilliant strategist. You could prepare Plegia for the coming storm… Loathe as I am to admit it your friendship with that Naga spawn may prove useful in the coming years. So I'll make you a contract like I did with your father."

"And what would this contract entail?" Robin asked. "I'm not going to betray the Shepherds or Chrom."

The shade sighed. "Yes, yes, I'm aware. It matters not. There are more important things in the near future. The extermination of the Naga spawn can wait a few more centuries if need be. No, you just have to do one thing. Kill King Validar and his mark will transfer to you."

Grima laughed as if he just told a child to climb a mountain as a cruel joke.

"If I were you I'd enlist the help of that boy, Donnell. With the proper training he could best even the so called Hero King Marth in combat! He'd make a fine dread vanguard captain."

The shade of Grima dissipated into mist again, laughter echoing off the walls leaving Robin alone again.

 _Well this accomplished absolutely nothing._

"Nya ha ha! You've got plenty of magic to fuel the thunder spell but your aim is terrible!" Henry cackled at Lissa.

After staying away from the fighting and only tending to the wounded in the recent battles, Lissa longed to fight alongside the shepherds. So she asked for Henry's help.

"The only reason you've hit any of these targets is through sheer luck!"

The Ylissean princess huffed. "I KNOW, Henry! I'm trying my best here!"

"Might I make an observation?" Muriel spoke up.

She and Ricken had come by to "supervise" considering Henry's knack for causing strange things to happen. Luckily he managed to fix Stahl's…. ahem… condition.

"The princess has a very high affinity for magic, and may be overcharging the spell. When it releases it causes it to be quite hard to control. Perhaps she should practice with a wind tome for the time being? Its wider dispersion might allow her to hit the targets more accurately."

Henry laughed and nodded, racing off to find a wind tome.

Ricken approached the center of the practice area. "He's certainly… enthusiastic, isn't he?" the short mage noted.

"I know!" Lissa beamed. "Isn't he fun!"

Muriel straightened her glasses. "That's not quite the adjective I would use to describe him."

 **Emmeryn Pov**

 _He sure is quiet, isn't he?_ Exalt Emmeryn Thought.

It had been three days since Prince Robin and his group left for the Temple, and in that time the assassin Thomas stuck to her like Maribelle to Lissa.

Currently she was having her usual mid-morning tea that General Mustafa so graciously provided. Thomas leaned against the tent pole, occasionally casting a glance her way, more often than not inspecting the rest of the tent.

The other two men, Laslow and Odin, were taking shifts guarding the outside of the tent.

Emmeryn cleared her throat. "So, Sir Thomas, where do you hail from?"

"… Valm." He eventually answered.

"I see." Emmeryn said. The Exalt was patient, knowing many people that were quiet and shut off like Sir Thomas.

"What part of Valm?"

"Northwest." Thomas replied evenly.

Emmeryn Continued. "Have you always been a soldier?"

"Yes."

"Why are you in Plegia?"

"Reasons."

"How long have you served General Mustafa?"

"A year."

"What do you intend to do when the war is over?"

"I don't know."

"Oh come now," Emmeryn laughed, "Surely you must have something in mind."

Thomas thought for a moment, as if deciding whether or not to answer.

"Probably travel around Regna Ferox." He finally said. "I hate this godawful heat."

Emmeryn nodded. "I'm not very fond of it either."

She decided to prod a bit further. "So why exactly is a Valmese fighting in a war in Ylisse?"

"I told you, reasons." The assassin said coldly.

The exalt sighed. "Yes, but if you're going to be around me so often I might as well get to know you."

There was a long pause. Emmeryn wasn't sure if she had pushed him too far or not.

"… I don't like rulers who would conquer other lands just for the sake of conquering." Thomas finally said.

"Fair enough." Emmeryn nodded and went back to quietly sipping her tea. She had made enough progress on him for today.

 **Chrom Pov**

"Har har! Ol' Teach's gotcha now!" Vaike yelled as he swung his wooden-axe down on Chrom's practice sword.

The two had been sparring for over an hour now, but Vaike seemed to be getting the upper hand as his powerful blows wore down the lord. What's more, is in the searing Plegian heat Chrom's clothes were beginning to stick uncomfortably to his skin and his damp cape got in the way.

Vaike, on the other hand, didn't seem to perturbed by the climate as his usual attire of no attire didn't hamper him at all. At least they both had equal footing in the sand which limited both of their movements.

 _Alright, he's cocky. If I can just get him to take one good overhead swing at me I can duck under it and get him in the gut…_

The two broke off and circled each other, Chrom with a fierce look of determination and with Vaike's signature grin.

"That felt a bit weak. You sure you're not tiring? Maybe I should call you, 'The Student?'" Chrom taunted.

"Why you little-! I'll show you what Teach can do!" Vaike roared as he charged.

 _Perfect… just a little closer and…_

"Captain Chrom!" a voice called.

Chrom hesitated and the wooden weapon hit his temple with a dull "thwack."

The Ylissean prince crumpled to the ground, and tried to get up, only to fall down again.

"HAHA!" Vaike triumphantly yelled as he held his fake-axe up in the air. "Ol' Teach taught you what for!"

Chrom groaned, sprawled out on the ground holding his aching head. He felt warm liquid on his hands.

 _Great… I've probably got a concussion._

Vaike, dense as he was, seemed to notice this. "Oh crap… I'd better go find a healer. Preferably not Lissa or else she'll have her hides! Watch over him until then, Cordelia!" Vaike yelled to the woman who had called for the prince in the first place.

Chrom's eyes shot open.

 _Oh gods no… no no no! Not now!_

"Here, Prince Chrom, let's get you off the ground." The Pegasus knight said as she bent down to pick him up.

"Uh… right." He managed to mumble out.

With a heave Cordelia managed to get the prince to his feet, and the two shuffled over to a set of chairs towards the edge of the sparring area.

As they sat down, one of the soldiers handed Chrom a damp rag to wipe off the blood. The two sat in silence, never meeting each other's eyes.

"So-" Both started simultaneously.

"You first." Cordelia insisted.

"Ahem…. Um. I'm sorry." He said. "I wasn't paying attention to where I was going that night. My mind wandered and I didn't realize there was anyone else inside."

"Yes, well, perhaps I shouldn't have avoided you these past few days." Cordelia said. "It was an honest mistake."

Chrom nodded, still holding the rag to his temple.

 _Gods, what should I say?_

"Chrom! Why do you and Vaike have to be so rough!" A loudmouthed princess scolded as she came running towards the two. Henry and Vaike followed close behind.

Healing staff in hand, Lissa went to work quickly.

"Oooo, blood!" Henry shouted excitedly after seeing the injury.

Cordelia stood up, and bowed to the two royals. "Well I'd better continue my rounds." She said as she walked away from the grounds.

"Wait! Was there something you needed me for seeing as you sought me out?" Chrom asked as he stood up, irritating a concentrating Lissa.

"It… ah… it can wait till later, milord." She replied.

Lissa pushed her brother back into the chair. "You heard her! Now hold still for a minute! Honestly, you're so careless."

Chrom grunted but complied, watching Cordelia leave.

 _Why does she make me so anxious?_

 **Robin Pov**

"I'm baaaack!" Robin yelled as he walked into General Mustafa's tent.

The general noticed that the boy had a different look about him, but didn't seem any worse for wear.

"Hmph. Find anything?" The older man asked.

"Eeehhh… Yes and no." The Plegian Prince answered hesitantly. "I spoke with Grima but he can't give us any aid."

Mustafa sighed, but motioned for the boy to continue.

"However, my father apparently doesn't have the full power of the mark so if I can kill him then it will transfer to me. Easier said than done, I know."

Mustafa stroked his beard. "I suppose then that our plans don't change. We'll join forces with the Ylissean league when they reach us and mount an assault on the capital."

Robin nodded. "When should they reach us?"

"Within the week, if the scouting reports are accurate." The man said.

The two sat in silence as the general sipped his tea. Robin always found it humorous to see the bear of a man drink tea from a tiny porcelain cup that looked like a child's compared to his hands.

"So… how's your son?" Robin inquired. Last time he spoke with the general he was in a rush and the two didn't have time to catch up.

"He's here, at the camp." Mustafa said. "After the war officially began I sent him a letter asking him to come inland. We won't have any use for the navy during this war anyway, so no one will notice if a ship captain is gone."

Robin snickered. "I never understood why we have such a large navy anyway…"

The general shrugged. "Who knows? Validar ordered the construction of numerous ships several years ago. Perhaps he was planning on attacking Ferox from the sea?"

"No that can't be it." The prince waved his hand dismissively. "Otherwise he wouldn't have left all the ships idle during this war. It would have been an utter waste of resources."

The two sat for a while, Robin in deep contemplation and Mustafa contently sipping his tea.

"WELP!" The prince shot up out of his seat, "No sense in mulling over it now. There's more important things that need to be done." He bowed to the general and exited the tent.

 _I'd better check on the Exalt. I hope Laslow and Odin didn't drive her TOO nuts._

As he walked through the encampment, he couldn't help but analyze the soldiers he passed.

 _They all seem nervous… whether it's because they're about to fight our own people or because we're allying with Ylisse I'm not sure. Possibly both. Regardless their loyalty to General Mustafa no doubt keeps them here._

His eyes turned to a few training soldiers.

 _They're all well-built, hearty soldiers. Perhaps not the brightest but their tenacity and loyalty to Plegia will make them some of the best soldiers._

Finally, he made it to Emmeryn's tent. It was a humble tent by her standards, Robin was sure, but it was the best Mustafa could accommodate. It was big enough to house at least 15 soldiers after all.

Laslow and Odin stood at the tent entrance. Well, Robin wished he could say that. The two were wrestling in the dirt, rolling around and shouting profanities at one another.

"Give it back!" The dark mage yelled.

"Oh come on! It's just a bit of fun! I want to see how it ends!" The mercenary yelled as Odin's fingers hooked his nostrils.

Laslow seemed to be trying to keep an old leather book away from his friend.

"Ahem." Robin coughed loudly.

The two abruptly stood up and looked at Robin sheepishly, still trading a few harsh nudges at each other's sides.

"Either talk it out or settle it in the sparring ring. I'm sure the Exalt can't be bothered with the sounds of squabbling children." The prince stated matter-of-factly. "Is her highness available to speak?"

"Prince Robin? Is that you? Please, do come in." Emmeryn's voice called from inside.

As he entered the tent, Robin's words caught in his throat. The tent was… magnificent. Beautiful tapestries hung from the sides and an ornate antique table sat in the center, with a silver tea set. Her bed was huge with satin sheets and the fluffiest pillows he had ever seen. Why, even the floor was pristine, with not a single grain of sand marring it.

 _There's no way Mustafa arranged all this…_

"I'm sorry for the mess." The exalt said hastily as she ran to a bookshelf on the other side of the tent, feather duster in hand. "If I had known I'd be having company I would have prepared better."

Robin just stood there in shock, not sure what to say. "Wait… did you do all this?"

"Hmmm? Oh you mean the extra decorations?" she asked absentmindedly. "Yes I added those finishing touches. Laslow and Odin were a big help. They rooted around in the trash pile and found these gems." She picked up the tea set, proud of how brightly it shone. "Can you believe people would throw out something so precious just because it was rusted?"

"Uhhhhh…" Robin muttered. In fact, he could remember several people who would throw out something like that in the royal court, not bothering to try and restore it.

"Oh, but pardon me." Emmeryn blushed and bowed. "Listen to me, going on about nonsense. I'm sure there's a reason you're here?"

 _Wait, why DID I come here?_

"Um, I just wanted to check up on you. You know, make sure you're doing fine, getting fed, and making sure your accommodations are… satisfactory. That sort of thing." He managed to get out.

"Well how sweet of you, Prince Robin!" Emmeryn's face lit up in a genuine smile.

 _Gods she looks beautiful when she smiles… Wait, what?_

"Everything is just fine. I'm sure this tent could have been put to more practical use for your soldiers but I am honored all the same." She continued. "Please, why don't you have a seat? I can make us some tea."  
"That sounds wonderful." Robin said as a grin plastered his face. He needed some rest.

"Oh and take your shoes off please!" She called as she started preparing the tea.

Robin looked behind him and noticed he'd tracked in dirt, sand, and all kinds of mess.

 _…Whoops._

 **AAAAAAnnd that's that. A bit short chapter, but at least it's a chapter XD. Thanks to all of you guys who reviewed. Like, seriously. Your reviews give me reason to keep writing this story. Hope ya'll enjoyed it :3**


	11. Chapter 11

**I have no excuse other than I've been busy and have not had any muse. Sorry guys. But hey I just updated the story so I haven't given up on it completely at the least! Not much will happen in this chapter really, it's more of developing some characters and relationships than action or plot movement. I felt I was moving the plot along too fast without developing the characters, so I'm trying to work on that. Also, I found a neat map of the awakening world with provinces and stuff so I will try to be referencing geologic locations. *Gasp* Logic?! What is this sorcery?! Thanks to everyone who still reads and leave reviews. Ya'll are awesome.**

 _Robin POV_

The sounds of steel on steel rang out through the training grounds. In one corner of the area two myrmidons were trading lightning quick blows. In another area two large burly men wrestled, and anyone who got too close would probably run the risk of being crushed.

The training ground smelled of sweat and grime, much like a battlefield but with less blood and the stench of rotting flesh.

Robin and Donnel entered the area hoping to find a sparring partner for Donnel. The prince eyed the soldiers to see if any were about Donnel's skill level, or if any looked as if they'd be willing to teach the farm boy. Unfortunately, everyone seemed to be engaged in their own spars or routines.

At the moment, Robin did not have the time to train him, but he could show Donny the basics for now.

"All right, Donny, go find a new weapon." Robin said, pointing to a large rack of weapons laid up against a tree.

Donnell looked at his makeshift spear sheepishly. "Is this not good nuff yer princeliness?"

Robin sighed. "Not unless you're planning on riding a wyvern, horse, or wearing a huge set of armor. Spears have long reach but aren't as effective up close. That's why you don't see them being used unless the combatant is wearing a thick set of armor to protect himself… or up on a mount."

"Well…" Donnell started, "What about those men over there? They have spears and don't have much armor."

Robin nodded slowly, trying to phrase his next sentence carefully. "Yes, but they're just… foot soldiers. They fight as a unit with their small shields locked. If they get singled out they're most likely dead. To my knowledge there was only one person who was famous for his spear fighting alone, and he was an ancient king named 'Shiro.' Besides, his spear wasn't exactly like the weapons we currently use. Trust me, Donny, you'll be better off with an axe or sword if you're not on a mount. Besides," Robin shuddered, looking at the poorly crafted weapon in Donny's hands, "that thing gives me splinters just looking at it."

The farm boy shrugged and made his way to the weapon rack, picking up each and every weapon to see how it felt in his hands. Every now and then he'd test it out and swing it a couple times only to put it back.

Meanwhile, Robin flipped through his personal tome. It had been a while since he'd practiced his spells

 _Other than in Regna Ferox, but the sand minions were easy._

He scanned through his usual spells: he mostly used thunder spell variants, but he figured he should make an effort to work on his wind spells. Plegian battalions often had a large amount of wyvern riders, after all. In addition, the spells may be able to be used in a more roundabout way, such as causing a small sandstorm to block sight from enemy archers and mages.

 _All of these spells will be useful, yes, but I need some unique or powerful magic to stand a chance against Validar. Any new spell I can come up with may give me an edge, no matter how small. Then again… he is well practiced in sorcerery, whereas I've only take the time to master the basics._

 _Loathe as I am to admit it, I need to be more versed in dark magic if I'm going to stand a chance against father… Perhaps I should ask Tharja. She'd be more than happy to oblige after all… I could ask Henry when I see him again, he's always been more interested in it than I've ever been, but somehow I feel his teaching skills may be left wanting._

Donnell's loud yell jolted Robin out of his thoughts. "Can I have this one!?"

He was holding up a large iron great sword in his hands, almost as big as he was.

Robin's tome shut with a dull "thump."

"It seems a bit too unwieldy for a warrior your size… can you even swing it?" Robin said hesitantly.

Donny wasted no time and, using only his right arm, swung the sword down vertically, then added a couple more slashes right after, seemingly no pause in between.

Robin's jaw dropped.

 _There's almost no recovery time between his swings. He's using it as if it were a regular, albeit longer, straight sword. By Grima how is he that strong!? He can't weigh much more than me, it should be impossible! Is he entirely human?_

"Donny…" Robin started, "Are you by any chance half manakete?"

The curly haired boy scratched his head under the pot. "What's a Man-a-key?"

 _I guess that answers that question…_

"So," Donny twirled his sword around in his hand and pointed it at the prince, "You said you wanted to spar?"

Robin's face paled whiter than the snow in Regna Ferox.

"I said I'd TEACH you. Sparring can come later when we find a suitable partner for you." He replied.

Quickly shaking off his momentary shock, he adopted a stoic look: one he used whenever he discussed matters of war or was teaching.

"Now, in case you didn't realize, most people, in fact no one your size, can wield a great sword so easily. I suppose you can use this to your advantage, and start off your fights by holding your weapon two handed. No, not like that, like this."

The prince held his own blade out and held it as if it were comparable to Donnell's needed style. The farm boy was a quick study, and mirrored Robin's movements.

"Good. Watch your feet, now try to swing. Good, but put your whole body into it, not just your arms. Don't overextend. Better, do it again."

The two worked for hours until the prince was satisfied with Donnell's progress.

"You've done good work today, Donny. We're done."

The iron great sword clattered to the ground and Donnell landed on his back into the dirt with a thud.

"Gosh I didn't realize ya'll trained this long. I'm more tired than the time I tried to catch the greased pig." Donnell said. His clothes were soaked with sweat and his breathes came in ragged gasps.

"Well, strong you may be but it looks like you still have your limits." Robin commented. "But limits are meant to be broken! You'll improve. Just make sure to practice like I showed you every day."

"Right." Donnell wheezed.

Robin kneeled down to his friend and patted him on the shoulder. "And now I must go begin my own training. You know your way back to your tent, right?" he asked.

Donnell just nodded, and Robin sprang up, heading in the direction of Tharja's tent.

 _It's just training… She'll understand that, right? Tharja can be professional. She can put her feelings aside for the betterment of- what the hell am I saying this is THARJA._

He paused outside of her tent. He could hear shuffling and Tharja's quiet murmuring behind the flap.

 _She must be in the middle of some spell or research… maybe I should come back later?_

Shaking his head, Robin steeled his nerves. Taking in a deep breath, he knocked on one of the wooden poles keeping the tent up.

"Tharja?" he called. "It's me, Robin. Are you in there?"

For a few seconds, silence filled the air. The tent went silent. Suddenly the prince was pulled in and thrown on his butt. Robin found himself pushed on a cot with the dark mage straddling him. She was wearing a thin nightgown that actually covered more skin than her usual attire.

"Oh Robin… I knew you'd come around one of these days." She purred, cupping his face in her hands.

"THAT," the prince emphasized while taking her hands off, "is not why I'm here."

Tharja visibly deflated. "Fine." She huffed, still straddling him. "Then why are you here? Surely not to just lead me on?"

Robin scratched the back of his head. "Well… actually, I was wondering if you could teach more dark magic or hexes. I know the basics, but never really had any desire to go beyond that. But if I'm to fight Validar, I'll need every single advantage I can get."

"Of course I'll teach you." Tharja replied with her trademark evil grin. "I've told you that I'd be willing to do anything for you… But while I always had teaching in mind, I thought I would teach you other things."

Robin gulped. "Magic, Tharja. You're going to teach me dark magic." He reminded her.

Tharja stood with a huff, allowing Robin to move. She walked to the corner of her tent where all her books, ingredients, and otherwise magical or alchemical tools sat. She rifled through a few books, setting some aside and putting others back.

The prince took the momentary respite to observe his friend's living quarters. The tent was simple, with just a cot and the pile of magus materials Tharja was rummaging through. He noticed many dark tomes, a couple lexicons, and many jars of ingredients including what appeared to be eyeballs, some newt tails, some form of red liquid (please let that be jam), and- _Wait is that a lock of white hair?_

Before Robin could realize what the implications of the hair were, a large stack of books was dropped onto his lap.

"Look over these and memorize as many hexes as you can." Tharja ordered. "At the very least be familiar with them all. Practicing magic is dangerous, but hexes and dark magic even more so. You could end up killing someone, or causing them eternal pain, or curse them to think apples taste like oranges. Anything can go wrong, so theory knowledge is key before actual practice. Tomorrow we can start practical application."

 _Well I remember why I stopped studying this now…_

"Robin…" she started, her tone becoming softer and more serious, "Do you truly believe you can dethrone your father?"

The prince sighed, not meeting the dark mage's gaze. "In truth, I don't know." He started. "But I have to try. Father is running our people into the ground with these pointless conflicts and his tyrannical rule. If I don't stop him, either his rule will reach beyond the continent, or worse: our people will die for nothing and Plegia destroyed."

"Then you will succeed." Tharja stated, as if there was no question.

Robin gave out a tired laugh. "And why is that?"

"Because a man who fights for others is never alone." She said. "Validar fights only for selfish gain and therefore is alone. You, on the other hand, will always have allies to help you. At the very least you will always have me. And I'll tear down any that would dare oppose you."

Tharja's words filled Robin with hope. She was right, he had friends. He would never be alone, and his friends would willingly share this burden with him. People were counting on him. He would not let them down. He could not fail them.

"Thank you, Tharja." He said quietly. "That's just what I needed to hear."

The two sat in silence, just enjoying each other's company. True, Tharja could be somewhat possessive and creepy and… a bit blunt, but Robin had known her for years.

She was working with the Grimleal in the castle originally, but she mostly kept to herself. That is until she saw Robin. The prince was merely 12 at the time, but she was enamored with his quick wit and brilliance when it came to magical theory. In addition, there was just something that seemed to draw her to the prince. It wasn't his title nor his looks it was simply… him.

And so Tharja went about teaching Robin the basics of dark magic as a personal tutor. Though she was merely three years older, she was considered a prodigy, much like Robin's brother, Henry. However, Henry was not the best teacher.

Even after Robin decided not to continue his education in the dark arts, Tharja remained a constant presence to keep a watchful eye on the prince. He had guards, but none were quite as vigilant as the dark mage, and she had saved the prince's life numerous times. Most without his knowledge.

The prince sighed, giving his friend a smile and stood up. "I'd better get started right away. Thank you again, and I'll see you tomorrow." And with that, he sat up and, books in tow, exited Tharja's tent.

As he walked through the camps, most of the soldiers gave him plenty of space seeing as he was carrying a pile of books that nearly kept him from seeing what was in front of him. Many of the soldiers that served time guarding the castle or had known the Plegian Prince were used to this. The boy was always carrying books around.

He managed to make it to his own tent without much hassle. He set the stack of books on his desk, clearing off the other books that were there previously.

Deciding there was no time like the present, he took the tome from the top of the stack. It's cover was black leather with a grey spine. The only decoration to it was the title which read, "Grimoire of Minor Curses and Hexes."

"I bet Henry read himself to sleep with this one." Robin chuckled lightly.

 _I hope he and Orton made it safely back to the Ylisseans. Capable they may be but Henry seems to just attract trouble…_

Shaking the worrying thoughts from his head, he opened the book and started with the basics.

'Before one can perform the dark arts of cursing and hexing, one must be aware of their implications and be able to differentiate the two.' The book read.

'Hexes are usually fairly minor in their application, but make no mistake at their potential for harm. A hex can be used for the user's benefit or for the harm of another, and requires very little energy to cast. Obviously, the stronger the hex the more energy is required, much the same as any magic. Curses, however, are much more malignant and can cause immense pain, death, or worse. Casting a curse often requires the sacrifice of the user's life energy, or the souls/lives of another.'

Robin felt sick to his stomach, but continued, knowing he couldn't waste any knowledge purely because the methods were not always ideal.

Having read the magical theory behind them, he continued on to the lists of hexes.

'The runny nose hex, the hex that causes one's shin to always hit furniture in a dark room, the fever hex, the sharp big toe pain hex, the…'

The list goes on.

With a groan, Robin skipped over numerous pages of hexes, instead focusing on the pages concerning curses.

'Madman's curse: this curse brings forth the recipient's darkest fears and eats away at their sanity. It starts off small, barely noticeable. A few nightmares, then waking paranoia. The specific effects will vary depending on the person's insecurities and fears, but by the time they realize it's a curse, they will most likely be too far gone to be able to reverse it.'

The prince shuddered, but continued reading.

'Soul link: The target's soul is taken out of the physical body and instead now resides in some chosen object. While this can make the physical body all but un-killable, if the object decays or is destroyed, the soul is gone.'

He continued to study curses well into the night, not only learning of the various types, but also how to counteract them. He could never see himself using any of these foul magics, but it would benefit him to understand how they work so he could more efficiently remove or prevent them.

Chrom POV

Chrom walked through the campground with urgency, hand gripping falchion's handle on his hip tightly and his other clenched in a fist. His usual white cape billowed behind him as Frederick followed close behind.

Turning a corner into the command tent, his eyes fell on his target: a Plegian scout. His hands were folded behind his back, but he was not bound. His weapons, however, were taken away, and he stood proud in his bone armor. Two guards had their hands on his shoulders and their weapons at the ready.

Apparently the Plegian had surrendered to the patrols, claiming his camp had the Exalt Emmeryn and Robin safely housed.

Chrom's intense gaze fell over the man, scrutinizing him as best he could. The man was obviously a warrior by the way he carried himself, and not some thief or bandit.

"Tell me everything you told them." The prince said, gesturing to the guards.

The Plegian cleared his throat. "I come from General Mustafa's encampment. We are Plegian soldiers who wish to aid Prince Robin in his ascension to the throne, and depose the currently reigning 'king.'" He spat the last word as if it were an insult.

"and…" he added hesitantly, "I have a message from the prince himself: 'The Exalt and I are safe, now get your arses over here before I dethrone Validar myself.' His words, exactly, sire."

Chrom could not suppress the grin forming on his face, and shook his head.

 _Yep. That sounds like Robin alright._

"And where exactly is this camp you claim to be from?" Frederick inquired, ever cautious.

"Only a couple of miles south in the province of Grimleopolis, ten miles from the dragon's table." The Plegian answered. "I can show you on this map if you'd like."

The Ylissean prince nodded, and the guards hesitantly let go of the man's shoulders.

He pointed to an area near the middle of the particular province, right in the middle of a mountain range.

 _It is no wonder they are able to remain hidden or otherwise fortified from attacks from Validar's armies. Only wyvern riders could get through here quickly and some well-placed archers would deter that threat easily._

The prince spoke to one of the guards, "See to it that this man has some proper lodging and food, but make sure there is a guard posted at his tent."

Chrom then turned to the Plegian, "You understand that we cannot give you back your weapons or allow you free reign until we verify your account, but rest assured you will not be treated unfairly."

"So long as your claims are true." Frederick mumbled quietly.

With a bow, was led out of the command tent, leaving Frederick and Chrom alone in the command tent.

The two men stood in silence for a moment, the knight stoic as every while Chrom was trying to reign in his hopefulness.

"Do you think we can trust him?" the knight broke the silence first.

"I don't know," The prince admitted, "but he didn't seem the lying type, for what it's worth. And I really want to believe Robin made it safely with Emm. We should treat this as if he was lying, however. We need to be prepared for an ambush."

Frederick nodded. "I'll make the necessary preparations."

As the knight left, Chrom was left to his silence as he ran his hand through his hair.

 _Emm… Robin… I hope you truly are alive and unharmed._

 **That's a wrap. With college back and me not working an internship I will probably actually try to update slightly more often (no promises. I said I'll try. I also said I'll try working out soon but I said that a month ago.) As always, any writing tips you have I will gratefully accept as I'm trying to get better. Thanks for reading!**


End file.
